trauma voy a ser que!
by erihiwatari5
Summary: que estas que? voy a ser que?. unos dias despues -sasuke a donde vas? por que me dejas sola?- tranquila amor solo voy por lo que me pediste-"son impocibles las mujeres cuando estan embarazadas"-piensa...SasuSaku NaruHina... y mas XD! capi 8 actualizado..
1. trauma

**En este momento todos tienen 22 años, experto Neji y Tenten que tienen 23, sasuke volvió a la aldea y se caso con Sakura, Hinata se caso con Naruto y Tenten con Neji **

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de este animé pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.bla bla bla….ia se saben todo ese rollo. **

_-Así es cuando piensan_

-Y así cuando hablan

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**¿Qué estás qué?**

Una mañana muy tranquila dos jounin dormían muy juntos en una cama matrimonial. Hasta que los rayos del sol entraron por la una extensa ventana haciendo que despertara un chico (aha chico de 22 años) pelinegro, bueno para no alargarlo mas Sasuke, quien dormía junto a una pelirosa. Sakura.

-ya despierta amor ya es de dia- decía el Uchiha (sii ahora es cariñoso)

-mm…-dijo la chica para luego despertar- tengo mucho sueño-dice tallándose los ojos

-si yo también, pero tenemos que vernos con Tsunade-sama para una misión con Naruto y Hinata -dijo el pelinegro arreglándose, luego volteo a ver a su mujer, para encontrársela durmiendo otra vez- sakura ya despierta-dijo moviéndola

-no!-dice la chica intentando quitárselo de encima

-vamos ya es muy tarde

-no quiero…-replicaba

-sakura-se acomoda a un lado de ella-te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupado

-no lo se-dijo levantando se-bueno apúrate que ya se nos hiso tarde para ir con Tsunade-dijo sonriendo

-_pero eso fue lo que le dije-_penso

--

Después de media hora llegaron a la oficina del hokage (tarde, claro)

-Tsunade-sama perdón…por llegar tarde-dice un Uchiha agitado entrando a la oficina del hokage, y atrás una pelirosa aun más agotada

-aah!-exclama-bueno el chiste es que llegaron, bueno ahora les diré la misión, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke tendrán que…-la hokage empieza hablar

-oye Sasuke-le susurra un rubio que estaba a un lado de el

-que-contesta

-que tanto hacías con sakura?-pregunta con una cara de intriga

-eso a ti que te importa-bosteza- creo que tengo sueño

-si después de haberlo hecho toda la noche quien no tendría sueño-dijo el rubio. Sasuke se pone rojo como tomate

-y eso quien te lo dijo-dice el chico apenado

-no nadie, solo lo dije para ver que decías, pero ahora que lo confiesas es mas gracioso jajaja-dice burlonamente

-bueno entendieron a la misión-dijo la hokage al finalizar de hablar

-hai-contestaron todos

-_en realidad no entendí nada por hablar con Sasuke-_piensa Naruto

-bueno mañana comienzan esta misión ahora vallan a sus casas a alistarse

-hai -contestan todos

--

Mientras tanto en el camino a casa, Sasuke y Sakura iban agarrados de la mano, pero Sakura iba muy despacio, parecía estar agotada. Sasuke se da cuenta y se detiene

-que tienes sakura- dice el Uchiha preocupado

-no nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo-contesto

-bueno vamos a regresar a la casa y ahí te preparo algo de comer, que te parece-dijo Sasuke (Sasuke cocina?)

-no, adelántate tu a la casa, yo voy a hacer otras cosas antes de la misión

-pero te puedo acompañar

-no-sonríe- yo estoy bien mira-dice ahora muy entusiasmada, le cambio la cara completamente. Después Sakura se fue por un lado y Sasuke solo la miro irse con una cara de angustia

En otro lado Naruto y Hinata (la feliz pareja) caminaban de la mano y muy juntos…

-naruto-kun-dice la ojiperla

-que sucede

-que te parece si vamos al puesto de rameen!-dice sonriendo

-sii!-grita-solo esperaba que lo dijeras-llegaron al puesto de rameen, Naruto se sentó, pero no vio que su mujer lo siguiera-Hinata por que no te sientas?-pregunto

-es que siempre comemos rameen, vamos a comer otra cosa si Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa irresistible

-_pero si ella dio la idea-_pero el chico no lo pudo negar- de acuerdo Hinata que quieres que vallamos a comer?

-mmm….-dijo la chica, después de eso aparecieron en un restaurante de sushis-esto!!-dijo afuera del restaurant

-de acuerdo-dijo el rubio entrando, pero nuevamente no vio que su mujer la siguiera-Hinata y ahora que

-mmm… es que pensándolo mejor, el sushi no me gusta tanto-dijo nuevamente sonriendo. Naruto se cae en forma anime

-_pero…si…ella…aaaah!-_respiro profundamente-y ahora que quieres amorcito?-pregunto con una vena resaltada

-mmmm…carne-dijo feliz. Nuevamente se encontraron en otro restaurant

-muy bien a comer carne-dijo el rubio entrando al restaurante, pero la chica se quedo parada en la entrada-que sucede Hinata?

-naruto-kun-dice muy triste y comienza a llorar

-aaah! Que te sucede?-dice corriendo hacia ella, intentando consolarla

-es solo que…. Solo que….-dice la chica escondiendo su mirada, después la levanta y comienza a gritar-sabes que odio la carne, porque me traes a un lugar asi!!

-pe..pe…pero si tu-dice el rubio confundido

-ya no quiero nada-dice la ojiperla indignada y se marcha

-pero ahora a donde vas?

-tengo que ir…a otro lado-fue lo único que dijo, luego se fue corriendo de ahí

-aaah!!-dice Naruto tirándose en la primera banca que encontró-cada vez la entiendo menos…

Al otro día se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, afuera de las puertas de konoha, esperando a Naruto y a Hinata. Eran como las 8: 30 A.M.

-van un poco retrasados-dice Sasuke

-si tú lo dices-dice sakura con los brazos cruzados

-aah! Sakura que ocurre, ayer en la mañana estabas cansada, en toda la noche no me dirigiste la mirada y hoy estas enojada, que acaso hice algo malo, o te hice daño-dice el pelinegro acercándose a ella muy preocupado

-no es eso…-comienza a sollozar- es solo que….sasuke tu…..-estaba a punto de tirase entre sus brazos para abrázalo pero…(los interrumpieron obvio!)

-hey!!-grita un rubio energético, en compañía de su mujer, Hinata-Sasuke, perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que Hinata, esta-dice mirándola

-ni lo digas Naruto-dice Hinata con los brazos cruzados

-está… un poco de mal humor-dice Naruto

-ni me lo digas, hoy Sakura está muy diferente

-será que ya tendrán a otros, y se cansaron de nosotros, ya no nos quieren…-dice el rubio muy alterado

-tranquilo exagerado no lo creo…es solo que…

-bueno a qué hora piensan venir, ya se nos hiso tarde de por si ,vámonos- dice sakura algo enojada

Salieron de la aldea iban saltando de árbol en árbol para llegar a su destino, sakura iba junto a Sasuke y…

-oye Sasuke-dice la chica sonrojada

-que sucede

-que…-toma aire-que te parecería la idea de tener un hijo

-que…- dijo volteándola a ver para después chocar con un árbol y quedar tirado en el suelo

-Sasuke estas bien-dice el rubio mirándolo aun lado de el, junto a Hinata y Sakura que aun seguía sonrojada

-que…-dice sasuke apenas reaccionando

-sasuke es que vamos a tener uno-dice sakura toda sonrojada, Hinata solo la felicita, Naruto empezó a decir "voy a ser tío, voy a ser tio"

-que!!-dijo aun mas sorprendido y después se volvió a desmayar

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**¿Ahora que pasara después de que Sasuke se entero de que va a ser padre?**

**Pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, claro si dejan que esta historia continúe, nos leemos biie**

**Se que debería estar terminando mi otro fic, pero este me llego por leer tantos fics de mujeres embarazadas solo espero que sea de su agrado…espero reviews!! Seré sincera espero ke dejen muchos reviews! Onegai! (carita de perrito tierno) **


	2. voy a ser que!

**Uaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas grax por los reviws!! Me animaron, y eso que la historia la hice cuando estaba enferma, me enfermare más seguido sii!! Aunque esta la hice cuando estaba bien TT-TT espero les guste en esta pasara…..no les dire mejor léanlo….**

**¿… voy ser que….?**

**...**

Sasuke se estaba levantando de una cama preguntándose ¿Qué rayos esta parando? ¿Dónde estaba? Pero solo recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado…._vamos a tener un bebe, bebe, bebe"_. Esas últimas palabras sonaban como eco en su cabeza….

-un bebe!-se dijo a si mismo-que diablos voy a hacer con un bebe? Yo…

Toc, toc, toc, se escucho, después de eso entro Naruto muy feliz

-Sasuke-grita-felicidades-el chico se va acercando a él- vas a ser papa!

-que voy a ser qué?...-dijo Sasuke asustado

-papa-repitió el rubio. Una leve sonrisa se presento en la cara del Uchiha, pero a la vez era de preocupacion. Naruto la noto-ves lo que te pasa por hacerlo todas las noches-dijo burlonamente

-pero que te sucede yo no lo hago diario-respondió el Uchiha rojo como tomate- además tu también haces lo mismo

-aaammm…eto…-dijo Naruto completamente rojo-pero lo mío es diferente yo si cuido de mi Hinata…

-es igual

-además Hinata-chan no está embarazada, no como tú, que no te sabes controlar, caliente

-mira tú…-iban a seguir discutiendo pero, alguien los interrumpió.

-hola Sasuke-dice Tsunade entrando violentamente a la habitación- muchas felicidades- llega hasta él y le dio pequeño libro-toma, mi regalo

- Tsunade-sama?y esto que es-dice tomando el libro

-esto es un manual para cuando tu esposa está embarazada, yo se que lo necesitaras por el carácter de Sakura, vas a sufrir

-es cierto donde está Sakura?-pregunto mirándolos-y que paso con la misión?

-pues…la cancelamos por el bienestar de Sakura-chan-dice Hinata entrando a la habitación

-Hinata-dice el rubio corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

-tú no te me acerques Naruto-dice la chica apartándose de el

-y ahora que le hice?-se pregunta el chico en una esquina de la habitación, completamente triste, con nubecitas negras y truenos arriba de el

-pero donde está Sakura?-volvió a preguntar

-ah! Ella está afuera tomando un poco de aire, pensó que la noticia no te había gustado nada-respondió Hinata

Sasuke inmediatamente de escuchar eso, se paró de la cama, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo todo el hospital, hasta llegar a un área verde muy bonita y miro una banca aun lado de un árbol, donde se encontraba la futura mama…(mi vida!! XD ignoren eso)

-Sakura-dice Sasuke acercándose a ella, la susodicha voltea

-Sasuke-dice la chica limpiándose las lagrimas-ya estás bien?-dice con un intento de sonreir

-bueno la verdad aun estoy en shok-se sentó junto a ella

-eso quiere decir que no te gusta la idea de tener un hijo verdad?-dijo muy enojada

-no es solo que…

-lo sabía ya no me amas-comenzó a llorar

-no sakura yo…-la jala de un brazo y la acomoda entre sus brazos-yo te amo-sakura abrió sus ojos como plato, se separaron-y la idea de tener un bebe me parece fascinante

-deberás?

-si, completamente-se miraron por un instante y después comenzaron a reír-bueno volvamos a casa, ya que ahora tengo que cuidarte el doble

-Hai-contesto muy feliz

Un mes después….

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa lavando los platos, con unas enormes ojeras y un delantal rosa (jeje delantal rosa jeje)

-"la idea de tener un bebe me parece fascinante"-se dijo a si mismo-no puedo creer que yo allá dicho eso

-sasuke-gritaba una voz femenina

-que…-responde

-puedes ir a hacer las compras, a y de paso cómprame un rico pastel de arándanos

-si!-pensó un minuto lo que dijo-arándanos? Pero a ti no te gustan, además no sé si exista ese pastel y ya son las 9 de la noche

-ahora si sabes de lo que me gusta, mejor apúrate que me muero de hambre-lo dice en un tono de "ama a su esclavo"-además no es tan tarde, bueno si no te apresuras te serraran la tienda…-lo dice cantadito

-tranquilo no la mates es tu esposa, tranquilo no la mates es tu esposa-se decía a si mismo-y todavía faltan 8 meses-dice llorando

-Sasuke mi pastel-repetía la chica

-ya voy, ya voy-decía el chico terminado de lavar los trastes y saliendo de su casa-mujeres!-dijo enojado

--

-Hinata-chan ya abre la puerta llevo una semana intentando entrar a mi propia casa-toco otra vez, pero no había respuesta, Naruto se enoja-ya Hinata abre la puerta-grita. La puerta se abre con un rechinido escalofriante-Hinata!?-dice el chico entrando a la casa, pero vio que no había nadie y la ventana del comedor estaba abierta –esto no es cierto-sale corriendo para buscara a su amada

--

En otro lado, Hinata iba corriendo por Konoha, ya era tarde, las 10:30 de la noche maso menos, hasta que choco con alguien, esto hiso que callera al suelo

-gomen-dice la ojiperla

-no te preocupes-dice una voz masculina. Hinata reconoció la voz e inmediatamente subió su mirada y vio a un Sasuke con unas enormes ojeras, unas bolsas de las compras y un pastel en una mano

-sasuke-el chico le da la mano (no me pregunten cómo) para ayudarla-que haces tan tarde?

-eso yo te lo tengo que preguntar, Naruto se va a preocupar

-bueno, eto…yo…-traga saliva-estoy intentando huir de Naruto

-maldito pervertido, que te estará haciendo-dice sasuke enojado

-no Sasuke, yo estoy huyendo por mi propia cuenta

-y por qué?

-bueno….eto yo….es que-hiso una pausa, trago saliva y…-no sé cómo decirle a Naruto-kun que-nuevamente hiso una pausa (aah! Lo estoii haciendo de emoción jeje)- estoy embarazada-lo dice en un tono de voz muy bajo

-que dijiste?

-Naruto va a ser padre-lo grita, casi en forma de eco

-y por qué no se lo dices-dice Sasuke

-tengo miedo en cómo va a reaccionar

-porque no volteas y tal vez lo averigües-dice el pelinegro

-que…-voltea Hinata muy asustada para encontrarse a un Naruto atónito completamente

-pa..pa…padre….-fue lo que dijo el rubio

-na…Naruto-dice la ex-Higua

-hay mama…-dice el rubio completamente en shok-padre….-repitió

-y quien es el caliente ahora eh? Dobe-dice Sasuke burlonamente-felicidades

-Na…Naruto estas bien?-pregunto Hinata-_parece que no le gusto la noticia-_pensó. Después sintió que alguien la cargaba de la cintura dándole vueltas

-Hinata-dice el rubio sumamente feliz. Para de cargarla y la abraza-es la mejor noticia que me has dado, bueno además de decirme que si

-Naruto-kun-se acerca más a el para darle un fuerte beso apasionado, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Se terminan de besar

-bueno vamos a casa, esta vez yo cocinare rameen!-dice el rubio muy emocionado

- sí, pero creo que se me antoja un poco de ensalada

-a…bueno que sea ensalada….-dice el rubio con una gotita en su nuca, caminando junto a Hinata hacia casa

-pero que tenga un poco de queso y miel y queso y…

-no se le pone miel a una ensalada-dice interrumpiéndola

-yo la quiero….

Se oían las discusiones del rubio y la ojalera alejándose

-esos dos si que van a ser un problema-Sasuke miro su reloj-mierda!! Ya es tarde-grita y corre hacia su casa-Sakura me va a matar……._pobre Naruto lo que le espera_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

**Bueno le dejo aquí para que en este capítulo sean felices por un momento, pero, luego sufrirán wajajaja (todo apagado y con una lámpara alumbrando mi rostro)**

**Naruto y Sasuke: maldita sádica!!**

**Io: XD! Lo se (que modesta) bueno espero sus comentarios no comentarios etc….etc…etc….nos leemos biie, reviews plis!! Onegaii!! Y todos los por favores que existan…**


	3. celos

**Dios me hicieron una niña muy feliz con tantos reviews!! Aun no lo creo me siento muii feliz!! Bueno aquí los dejo con este capi que espero sea d su agrado…perdón sii me tarde pero iia empecé con exámenes finales para entrara a prepa sii prepa!! Woow mas libertad, mas clase mas….**

**Sasuke: solo comienza el fic i ya!!**

**Io: perdón me pase…vez por eso a Naruto le pongo mas partes románticas que a tii!**

**Naruto: arigato0o! n.n**

**Io: sin más distracciones ajam sasuke… los dejo con este capi llamado…. CELOS!! ¬¬**

-asi cuando hablan

-_asi cuando piensas _

-- cambio de esena

**sasuke: bla bla bla solo comienza...**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

Sasuke entraba sigilosamente a su casa, esperando que Sakura ya estuviese dormida y no despertarla. Entrando en puntitas a su casa, paso a paso, hasta que la luz de la sala por la que pasaba, se prendió. Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a su esposa sentada en una cilla, con una bata rosa y algo despeinada

-hola Sa…su..ke-dice la chica con los varazos cruzados y algo enojada

-jeje- ríe tontamente-hola amor-dice con una gota en su cabeza

-como que "hola amor"-repitió

-am… hola amor-repitió con miles de gotitas que le salían de la nuca (jaja le tiene más miedo a sakura que Orochimaru XD!)

-sabes qué hora es?-dijo con ironía

-emm!-reviso su reloj-tarde, creo

-si, es muy tarde, que tanto hacías?, con quien te fuiste?, porque me engañas?-eso ultimo lo dijo sollozando

-Pero si tu me dijiste que fuera por tu pastel, las compras y….-reacciono a lo último que dijo la pelirosa-engañar?... solo fui por tu pastel-dijo algo irritado y con un pequeño tic en el ojo

-ah!-dijo indignada-ahora me gritas, lo sabía, no quieres a este bebe por eso me quieres abandonar-empezó a llorar

- _por kami!...maten me, maten me!!-_se decía a sí mismo con desesperación. Suspiro, no entendía por qué estaba así, luego recodo el libro que le dio Tsunade-sama y las palabras que dijo-mierda-susurro-sakura-subió la cabeza después vio que su amada ya estaba entrelazada a su pecho

-sasuke….-comenzó a llorar. El pelinegro respondió el abrazo-gomen….no me gusta que peleemos y es que estoy nerviosa con todo esto y….-sasuke la callo con un beso

-lo siento, en realidad es mi culpa, no me volveré a tardar tanto en las compras

Se abrazaron por unos segundos, felizmente, en silencio, hasta que….

-y mi pastel….-rompió el silencio

-emm!! Aquí lo tengo-fue a la cocina para después traerlo

-si mi pastel-corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke espero el abrazo, pero….lo único que recibió fue un pequeño empujón y ver a una sakura muy feliz, como a una niña, con un pastel de arándanos (iu!)

-_valla ya encontré a mi rival-_pensó para si mismo, mientras veía maquiavélicamente a ese paste y pensaba en maneras para tirarlo sin que Sakura lo matara

-Sasuke-dice la pelirosa interrumpiendo sus maquiavélicos pensamientos-que te parece si vamos a la cama…- Sasuke pone unos ojos de fuego y a la vez de lujuria…

-si-respondió de manera sexy

Ya estando en su cama…..Sakura estaba profundamente dormida y aun lado de ella Sasuke, tapándose un poco los oídos para no escuchar los leves ronquidos de Sakura

-MMM… yo me imaginaba otra cosa-dice desilusionado, después escucho entre ronquido

-sasuke-el chico voltea rápidamente esperando "algo más", pero solo consigue que lo empujaran (otra vez jiji)-hace mucho calor hazte a un lado…

-_que largos van a ser estos meses_-dice sasuke llorando

--

Al otro día Naruto se encontraba en la cocina intentando hacer una ensalada que sea del gusto de Hinata, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras (jaja y eso ke apenas a pasado una noche) termino de hacer la ensalada, le puso los ingredientes que pidió la ojiperla, subió a su habitación, con el plato en mano, abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Hinata dormida, Naruto pega su espalda contra la pared se deja deslizar despacio hasta pegar con el suelo

-al fin se durmió-dijo Naruto como si se quitara un peso de encima, miro su reloj ya eran las 10:30 a.m., iba tarde para una pequeña misión que le había encargado Tsunade-sama

Se cambio rápidamente, pero antes de salir del cuarto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, la tapo y estaba a punto de irse pero la ojiperla lo sostenía de su playera

-Naruto-kun no te vayas-decía entre sueños

El susodicho sonrió-solo es por unos minutos-Hinata dejo de agarrarlo

-Naruto-le dijo nuevamente-y mi ensalada

El chico se quedo frio-debo irme-dice con una gotita en su cabeza para después salir corriendo

Llego a la puerta de entrada, giro la manija y escucho un grito perturbador…..

-naaaarutoooooo!!-el rubio, preocupado, corre hacia donde se escuchaba el grito, entro a la habitación para encontrase a una Hinata en bracear y calzones, feliz tocándose donde se le notaba una pancita (iba a ser el próximo narutito o hinatita n.n). Naruto sonríe, camina hacia ella, se agacha a la altura de la pancita de Hinata y le da un beso. Hinata se sonroja-na…Naru-chan!!-dice con una sonrisa

-si Hinata-respondió con una sonrisa

-y mi ensalada??-pregunto nuevamente. La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Naruto

-emm eto….debo irme-sale corriendo del cuarto y de su casa

--

-sasuke-dice una pelirosa en el comedor de su casa esperando su desayuno

-que-responde mientras intentaba hacer un omelet que tuviera arándanos (XD)

-hoy vas a ir con Tsunade-sama?-pregunto

-si, porque?

La chica bajo la cabeza-no por nada-Sasuke se preocupo al oír eso, dejo de cocinar (orale sii cosina!!)Y se sentó aun lado de su esposa-que sucede?

-eso yo te lo pregunto a ti

-bueno eto….es que….quería que me acompañaras al hospital…

-para qué?-pregunto intrigado y a la vez preocupado, no sabía lo que se proponía, lo mataba la duda, pero no lo hiso notario

-es que…

-_ya dime mujer-_pensaba, viendo que su Sakura no le decía nada

-no nada, no quiero quitarte misiones-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-_por kami! Porque diablos no me dice?-_Pensó-pero no te preocupes la puedo cancelar y voy al hospital contigo, pero para qué?-seguia intrigado

-no te gustaría saber que va a ser nuestro hijo?

-supongo…

-bueno, a eso vamos

-pero…eso no se sabe hasta dentro de 4 o 5 meses-efectivamente el tenia la razón pero, sakura no se dejo vencer….

-pero yo quiero saberlo ahora-dice con un tono autoritario, parándose de la cilla

-hai, hai de acuerdo vamos-dice para calmar sus humos y hacerla entrar en razón

-si-dice la peli rosa con un cambio total de carácter

-_no entiendo cómo le cambia tan rápido el carácter, debería empezar a leer ese libro que me dio Tsunade-sama_

Ya terminando de desayunar se fueron al hospital, aunque Sasuke seguía con la idea de que no se podía saber hasta los 4 o 5 meses, pero como podía negarle algo a ella, si le tenía miedo, por decirlo así. Llegaron al hospital y un recepcionista los atendió (hombre jiji y guapo!! Y rubio ii guapo!)

-hola buenas tarde, que desean-nota a Sakura-hola bella dama

-hola, quisiera una cita para los ultra sonidos (existen ahí no sé, pero si hay tv me supongo que sii)

-si claro mi bella dama-respondió el recepcionista

-_y este quién es? Una copia andante de Rock Lee? Si vuelve a llamarla así lo dejo sin día del padre, o depende de que sexo tenga!! Que raro es…-_piensa el Uchiha, mientras lo examinaba de arriba a abajo. Ya lo conocemos es posesivo y celoso y aun más si se trataba de "su Sakura" (resalto "su")

-cuál es su nombre?-pregunto el recepcionista

-Sa…-estaba a punto de contestar cuando se le adelanto un Uchiha celoso

-para que quieres su nombre?-pregunto Sasuke furioso, ya mejor que le pidiera su número no?

-para anotarlo para la cita naturalmente-dice el recepcionista con un tono de arrogancia que el Uchiha no soportaba

-Sasuke contrólate-le susurra Sakura algo apenada por ese actito de celos que estaba haciendo aun que le encantaba cunado hacia eso, pero en este momento era algo importante-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, perdón Uchiha Sakura

Sasuke se pone aun mas celoso, como le da su nombre a un extraño, pero tenía que calmarse sino, Sakura lo iba a golpear o algo así!

-Sakura, como la flor de cerezo que sale en la primavera de mi corazón-dice el recepcionista. Eso puso como fiera al Uchiha. Sakura se sorprendió al oír eso

-_bueno y eso que fue?, maldito gay poético, ahora si le parto la cara-_piensa_-_oye deja de adular a mi esposa

-sasuke…-dice sakura enojada

-ah! Que dijiste?-pregunta para poner más furioso al Uchiha, cosa que logro, porque a Sasuke, su sello maldito empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo

-maldito gay-susurro

-muy bien señorita Haruno Sakura…

-Uchiha Sakura-replicaba el pelinegro

-como sea, el ultra sonido es el cuarto 57 b en el segundo piso

-gracias nos vamos-dice Sasuke jalando a su esposa del brazo, ardiendo de celos

-gracias-dice sakura con una sonrisa, mientras es jalada

-es un placer Haruno Sakura-chan-contesta, despidiéndose con la mano en alto

-Uchiha Sakura!!-grita Sasuke nuevamente-maldito gay-susurro. Sakura rio un poco por la escena de celos que su Sasuke hacia frente a ella

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

**Bueno hasta ahí le dejo porque….**

**Sasuke: espera no hiciste sufrir a Naruto…**

**Io: es ke tu me encanta como te pones celoso, i me caes mal…**

**Sasuke: te odio!!**

**Io: calla o si no te saco del fic…**

**Sasuke: no puedes, porque por mi leen este estúpido fic..**

**Io: dios me gano…TT-TT hare ke sufrirás mas con………almendraaas!! Uahaha!!**

**Sasuke: noo almendras no…TT-TT**

**Naruto: grax eril-chan te adoro**

**Io: ni me adules que en el próximo te va a ir mal también**

**Naruto: yo te admiraba…. TT-TT**

**Io: como iba diciendo, hasta ahí le dejo… en el próximo capi vendrá el famoso baby shawer…(o como se escriba) jaja pero de quien será? No se lo pierdan ok reviws onegai!!...0.o nos leemos sean felices no como estos…n.n**

**Naru y sasuke: maldita sádica TT-TT!**


	4. ya es hora

**O kami!! Grax por todos los reviws ahora me inspiraron muchísimo más!! Son de lo mejor todos los que me lee esta historia son…geniales grax y…**

**Sasuke: cállate ya, déjate de cursilerías, barbera, porque siempre tienes que hablar antes de empezar el fic…??**

**Io: mmmm….sasuke me has interrumpido!! Ahora veraz en este capi saldrás golpeado, atemorizado y borracho!!**

**Sasuke: yo no tomo tarada…(**_**piensa: bueno no mucho)**_

**Io: no si yo lo quiero!! Mujujuju (risa malvada) bueno sin más distracciones coff coff sasuke empezare este nuevo capi llamado……chan chan…..****¡ya es hora!...**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

Por las alegres calles de Konoha, caminaba una pareja, algo separada, una perlirosa decepcionada y un pelinegro con un chicón en la cabeza…

-_Sakura se volvió a enojar, pero no entiendo porque, si solo le dije la verdad…-_piensa el Uchiha mientras caminaba

**Flash back…………………………………………………..**

**En el hospital de Konoha, afuera de la sala de ultrasonido, se encontraban un pelinegro y una pelirosa discutiendo sobre el tema que más los atareaba, (en especial a cierto peli negro)**

**-oye Sasuke-decía muy feliz sakura**

**-que-dijo secamente ya que estaba aun furioso con ese recepcionista**

**-bueno a ti que te gustaría que fuera?**

**-que?**

**-pues nuestro bebe, a mi me gustaría que fuera una niña, tú qué opinas?**

**-bueno yo…**_**y ahora que le digo si le digo que quiero un hombre me mata.**_** Pues…sería lindo una niña pero…**

**-pero….-repitió-aaah! Ya se, no me digas que eres uno de eso hombres machistas que prefieren tener un hijo varón para entrenarlo y utilizarlo como maquina**

**-pero yo no dije…**

**-y me intentas darme la razón para que me calle o algo por el estilo pe…**

**-ya cálmate, tu también te portas como una mujer feminista…-grito el Uchiha, después suspiro, pero se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error, volteo a ver a su amada Sakura y la encontró con sus ojitos cristalizados-Sakura yo…**

**-Sasuke no baka-dice con furia, después le da un súper derechazo en la mejilla, sacándolo a volar, haciendo que rompa más de una pared del hospital**

**-sa…sakura-dice Sasuke con dificultad parándose del piso…**

**Fin flash back………………………………………………………………………………………..**

_-al final nos corrieron del hospital y tuve que pagar una multa muy grande por daños y encima Sakura no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que salimos-_dice Sasuke con cascadas en sus ojos

-Sasuke-dice Sakura parando en seco-tengo hambre, podemos pasar a una pastelería por un pastel de arándanos?-dice con una voz y una cara de perrito tierno que no pudo resistirse a ella porque aun así la amaba

El pelinegro solo acento con la cabeza, se acerco a ella y le dio un bezo en la mejilla, los dos sonrieron, se fueron de la mano por el pastel

--

Paso un mes más, con dolor y sufrimiento para muchos. En la casa de Naruto y Hinata, que por cierto era sumamente grande, se encontraba una feliz pareja sentados en el comedor para desayunar (hablo de feliz por Hinata), Naruto estaba durmiéndose encima de sus hot cakes, mientras Hinata entraba al comendar con una invitación en mano

-Naru-chan-dijo cantadito, el rubio rápidamente se levanto, sabía que cuando utilizaba ese tono era para pedirle algo, o como él lo llamaba "dolor" (dios y eso que apenas lleva un mes…)

-si Hinata que sucede?-pregunto algo nervioso el rubio

-me acaban de entregar una invitación

-y de qué es?-pregunto algo desinteresado, el en lo único que pensaba era en dormir

-es par un baby shower…(sii iia lo escribí bien XD!!)

-un qué de qué??

-un baby shawor de Tenten, ella está embarazada hace unos 8 o 9 meses y su esposo Neji está invitando a todo el mundo para celebrar que ya está próximo el nacimiento de su bebe o sus

-a que bien….espera….dijiste sus??-se preguntaba

-si por que podrán ser gemelos…bueno que nosotros también podríamos tener gemelos

-GEMELOS!!…-grito mientras se cayó de la cilla espantado

-si es algo de herencia, o algo así leí en un libro

-a bueno bueno jeje pero es un poquito apresurado, o bueno y cuando es el baby shower

-hoy en la noche, como a las 8, en la invitación dice que también pueden ir hombres

-y se supone que no pueden ir hombres?

-no, que nunca has ido a un baby shawer??

-una pregunta algo tonta, digo no bebe, pero sería lindo ir a uno. _Si como no, yo lo único que quiero es dormir.-_piensa Naruto con cascadas en sus ojos

-bueno hay que arreglarnos-dice Hinata saliendo del comedor, Naruto nuevamente se vuelve a acomodar en la mesa-aaah! Naruto…-entro nuevamente la peliazul

-que…-dice el rubio levantándose de jalón

-quiero una ensalada antes de irnos, me la parparas onegai-dijo muy tiernamente-pero ya sabes que lleve miel…-eso ultimo lo dijo como ordenando

-si amor!-dijo el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza- no entiendo como le gusta tanto la miel…

--

Más tarde. Se oía el timbre de una enorme mansión, en eso una gran (digo gran por la panza) Tenten abría la puerta con emoción, para encantarase con una hermosa parejita

-Sakura, que hermosa estas ya te creció la panza-dice Tenten my feliz mirándola de arriba a abajo

-gracias Tenten tu también luces de maravilla-respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-y Sasuke eeh..-lo mira bien-que ojeras…no has dormido bien?-pregunta como si no lo supiera XD!

-yo-balbucea el Uchiha-no estoy de maravilla (aja…¬¬)

-muy bien, a perdón pacen-dice la castaña dejándolos pasar y guiándolos a un enorme comedor. El comedor era tan grande que dejo a los dos sumamente atónitos-bueno que esperan pacen, eh intégrense al grupo si-dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke y Sakura pasaron y se sentaron a un lado de Naruto y Hinata, conversaron por un momento, Naruto le comentaba a Sasuke sus primer mes con Hinata embarazada, Sasuke solo fingía que lo escuchaba. En la fiesta no solo estaba ellos, de repente también llegaron Ino y Sai, parecía que Ino no estaba embarazada y no lo tenía en sus planes. Llegaron también Shikamaru con Temari, Temari con un hermoso bebe en brazos. Después llego Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, con su novio (inventado por mi) Tsubaki. Después llego Kiba con su esposa Yuca, es de cabello 

castaño corto y tampoco parecía embarazada. Llegaron Shino y su esposa la abeja jaja mentira Shino con su esposa Naomi, que era de una forma misteriosa como él y se le notaba una pequeña pancita. Ya más tarde llego Rock Lee con un niño de un año y con su esposa (la cual desconozco su existencia). Ya que llegaron todos, cenaron, terminaron de cenar y los hombres se separaron de las mujeres, y se fueron a la pequeña cantina que tenía Neji en su casa. Mientras conversaban….

-…y después Hinata me saco volando por la ventana-decía Naruto a nadie en general, todos rieron ante esa pequeña historia….

-jaja- reía Sai-que buena Historia Naruto-kun y a ti Sasuke como te ha ido con el embarazo de Sakura

Sasuke estaba tomando a más no poder y lo único que dijo fue-sin comentarios

-jajaja-reía Sai

-no te burles Sai ya mero te tocara, tu esposa tiene algunos cambios en sus partes…-dice Kakashi entrando por la ventana

-Kakashi??-dice Naruto sorprendido

-deja de verle los senos a mi esposa-dice Sai eufórico

-tranquilo, no lo decía por eso pero, solo espéralo- dice el piligris todo tranquilo-bueno y a ti Neji como te ha ido con Tenten?

Neji que estaba tomando una copa de vino tinto (el elegante XD!) cuando le preguntan eso, casi se ahoga con ella-bien me va muy bien jeje por que la pregunta…-todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de _"si claro_ _¬¬"-_está bien es algo terrible no he dormido bien estos últimos meses-dice Neji completamente desesperado y jalándose de los cabellos. Se tranquilizo-pero de ahí en fura me va muy bien

-que cambio-dicen todos con una gotita en su cabeza

-bueno Kakashi y Anko?-pregunto Shikamaru al fin uniéndose a la conversación

-a! ella está con las demás chicas

-mh! Que problemáticas son estas fiestas…

-hablando de problemáticos a ti como te fue con Temari?-pregunto Rock Lee

-mmm…es muy problemático explicar toda la historia…-dice con flojera y bebiéndose otro brandi

-aah! Y bueno-Naruto estaba escuchando muchos sorbidos de su derecha- Sasuke deja de tomar así no arreglaras nada-dice Naruto quitándole la botella de sake

-no mi botella…-replicaba el pelinegro, todos empezaron a reír viendo que Sasuke ya estaba ebrio

Después se escucho un enorme grito-aaah!

-Tenten-dijo el ojiperla para luego salir corriendo, paso por un enorme pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación casi pateándola, entrando con la canción de misión imposible y gritando-que sucede? Que pasa?-mientras los demás hombres veían atrás de el

-jaja lo ven-dice Tenten riendo ante el acto de Neji-bueno Ino creo que me debes ese dije…-todas empezaron a reír, pero al ojiperla no le parecía gracioso, ya estaba cansado con todos estos meses de dolor para esto, pero lo único que hiso fue salir de la habitación trancando la puesta muy fuerte

Neji llego a la cantina con todos sus amigos, se quedaron por un minuto en silencio, después no lo soportaron, empezaron a reir como locos

-NO SE BURLEN!!-grito Neji…

-es que jaja la verdad jajaja es lo mas jajaja gracioso que eh visto jaja-dice Naruto riéndose a más no poder

-si tienes que aceptarlo-dice Kakashi y Lee también riéndose

-bueno ya que-dice Neji sentándose aun lado de Sasuke

-quieresph!!hip-dice el pelinegro mostrándole la botella de sake, Neji la ve y se la quita y empieza a beber

Comenzaron a platicar y nuevamente se escucho un grito-Neeeeejiiiiii!!

-ui te llaman papá-dice Kiba de manera burlona

-no voy a ir…-dice el ojiperla y le da un trago a la botella. Pero esta vez el grito seguía

-Neji te hablan-dice Naruto cantadito, se acerca a Kiba-te apuesto a que sale corriendo en menos de 10 segundos-dice susurrando

-yo apuesto que es en menos de 5-dice Kiba casi burlándose

-Neeeeejiiiiiii!!-se escucho otra vez. El ojiperla ya no lo soporto salió corriendo rápidamente con Tenten. Todos los presentes empezaron a reírse

-jaja te lo dije-dice Kiba

Todos los hombres se pararon a ver ahora que sucedía, con excepción de Sasuke que ya estaba profundamente dormido y con botella en mano (como esos borrachitos de las cantinas). Llegaron a la habitación y se encontraron a todas las mujeres felices pero a la vez preocupadas

-neji!-dice Tenten con dificultad y prolongando sus respiraciones- ya es hora-dice con una sonrisa y preocupación en su rostro

-que?-dice Neji confundido. Los hombres llegaron cuando escucharon es, se emocionaron, obviamente, las palabras retumbaban como eco en toda la habitación, no podía creerlo ya era la hora, ya pasaron todos esos meses de sufrimiento y ahora ya acaban, Neji comenzó a alegrase pero por la misma impresión

-ni-san que haces ve a ayudarnos-replicaba la ojiperla que tomaba del brazo de Tenten

-neji….-grito la castaña, las contracciones se hacían muy fuertes. Pero lo único que pudieron notar es al ojiperla tirado en el suelo desmayado

-que hombre deberas…-susurraba Ino con burla…

**Continuar…**

**...**

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, dios Neji está a punto de ser padre pero su reacción no ayuda en mucho…**

**Naruto: si que genial, pero el idiota se desmayo jajaja, yo ya quisiera tener el mio…**

**Io: si después de una serie de sufrimientos llegara tu hijo o tus hijos**

**Naruto: o dios….!! 0.o TT-TT!!**

**Io: por cierto y Sasuke?**

**Naruto: hagado de borracho en la barra**

**Io: mmm ya verá la regañisa que le va a poner Sakura**

**Naruto: jejeje!! (Piensa**_**: mientras no sea a mi perfecto**_**)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capi verán el nacimiento del nuevo heredero del byakugan!! No se lo pierdan, a sii claro….reviws onegaii!!...nos leemos **


	5. el nacimiento del heredero del byakugan

**Hoola de nuevo jeje, bueno aquí les traigo este capi!! ******** perdón la tardanza es que pues exámenes finales, exámenes, graduaciones, uff uff! Apenas respiro amm bueno esta vez no hablare tanto para dejarlos ver bn este fic a y…**

**Sasuke: calla, calla que duermo!!...como hablan las mujeres puro bla bla bla….**

**Io: este sigue borracho(con uan gotita en la cabeza), bueno sin más discusiones este capi se llama…..din din din…. el nacimiento del nuevo heredero del byakugan!!**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

-dios Neji se desmayo-dice Hinata alarmada

-si lo vemos no sirve de nada asi!!-respondió Hanabi enojada

-y ahora que hacemos??-pregunta Ino

-yo que voy a saber?-responde Sai

-deberías bakana-responde Ino

-por que debería de saberlo?-pregunta Sai

-porque no quiero que estés así en mi parto-dice aun enojada-así actuando como un tonto

-en tu qué? Ni que estuvieras embarazada!!

-si lo estoy!!-grito, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la gran noticia de Ino

-que estas qué?-dijo aun en shock, todos empezaron a felicitarla, mientras Sai seguía atónito-_embarazada! Pero cuando paso, como! Bueno ya sé cómo o no? pero pero…_-pas! Cae al suelo desmallado

-Sai!-gritan los hombres

Todo era un caos, Neji se había desmayada, al igual que Sai, Tenten estaba a punto de dar a luz, los hombres no sabían que hacer y las mujeres solo les gritaban…

-bueno ya!-grito Hanabi-que no ven que tenemos que llevar a Tenten al hospital-decía mientras intenta sostener a la pobre Tenten que se moría de dolor

-y que hacemos con Neji?-pregunta Lee

-déjenlo ahí tirado, yo que se pero deprisa ayúdenme con Tenten-dice Hanabi furiosa

Lee y Naruto corrieron a auxiliarla, Sakura buscaba entre la multitud a alguien en especial…

-Naruto y Sasuke?-pregunta con una sonrisa

-amm! Eto!! Jeje…-hace una risita tonta

-donde esta?-pregunta de manera fría (que cambio!)

-dormido…es que está cansado jeje, _esta me la debe y muy grande!-_piensa, mientras se rasca la cabeza

-a bue…-pero no la dejaron completar su frase porque se escucho un enorme grito….

-SAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUURAAAAAAA!! TEEE AMO HIP!! BEBE!!

Naruto le empezaron a llegar risitas nerviosas….y Sakura se sonrojo al grado de que casi explota… pero no sabía si era de furia o de vergüenza, llego Sasuke, extremadamente "_feliz_" corre hacia su esposa, la carga y le empieza a dar vueltas…mientras decía como loco "_te amo, te amo, te amo"_. La pelirosa feliz, pero aun así percibía ese aroma tan peculiar a alcohol

-Sa…Sasuke bájame…no es…no es el momento-dice muy sonrojada

-perou! Esh! Que….ti amo0o0!!-gritaba como loco, la dejo de cargar y le dio un beso que se fue convirtiendo en pura pasión

Después de un golpe en la nuca, el pelinegro cae desmayado en los brazos de Sakura

-ya dije que no es momento!! Vámonos ya!!-grito Hinata furiosa con un bat de dudosa procedencia en la mano

-De acuerdo-dice Sakura nerviosa-de donde saco ese bat?-pregunta susurrándoselo a Ino

-dicen que con ese golpea a Naruto-responde nerviosa

-Espeeeereeen!!-grito Tenten, todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía-mi maletín

-tu maletín?-pregunto Lee

-que maletin?-pregunto Shino (ooh! alfin se une al cuento)

-sii aaah! Para ir al hospital!! Lo tenía…preparado Neji-dice la castaña con dificultad

-de acuerdo, Naruto-dice Hinata, el rubio se para frente a ella como soldado-ve por el maletín ahora-ordeno

-hai, hai-dice el chico corriendo buscando por toda la casa

-no es momento de eso!-grita Temari-tenemos que llevarte ya, o si no podría pasar algo terrible, alguno de ustedes "hombres" venga a ayudar a la chica ahora-demando la rubia

Rápidamente Lee cargo a Tenten en sus brazos y salieron corriendo al hospital detrás de él.

--

Empezaba a abrir los ojos, se veía borroso, solo veía a dos pelinegros tirados en el suelo

-que…que me paso-decía un ojiperla levantándose lentamente-que hace Sasuke y Sai tirados en mi casa y donde esta Ten…-comenzó a recordar esas imágenes de su querida esposa y sus palabras _"ya es hora…" _se para rápidamente, alarmado y empieza a correr por todos lados buscando cosas- mierda, diablos, ya es hora, y a es hora!!-grita como loco, histerico

-sshh!! Calla, calla que duermo-dice el Sasuke tirado en el suelo haciéndole señales de silencio

-mierda Sasuke estas ebrio pero y Sai? Yo no lo vi tomar-se pregunta el ojiperla

-el va a ser padre déjalo tiradou!-dice aun tirado en el suelo-bueno que tu también y yo también y todos!!-dice gritando

-es cierto yo también!!-grita, saliendo de la casa. Desesperado corre hasta el hospital. Neji corría y corría, no podía creerlo, era una sensación casi inexplicable, aun recordaba la vez que le dijo su querida Tenten que estaba embarazada…

**Flash back………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Una pareja regresaba de una gran misión, más bien era el equipo de Gay, venían de una misión en un templo sagrado**

**-valla que buena misión para la juventud!-gritaba Gay-sensei muy animado**

**-tiene razón Gay-sensei una formidable misión llena del poder de la juventud!!**

**-oh! Lee**

**-Gay-sensei-de una manera rara se miraban los dos **

**-creo que nos vamos yendo-dice la castaña con una enorme gota en la cabeza**

**-si-dice el ojiperla también con una gota en la cabeza**

**La castaña jala al ojiperla y empezaron a caminar sin destino alguno, hasta que se detuvieron en un parque que parecía muy romántico y no por el hecho de que estaba muy bien cuidado, con un pequeño lago, una brisa claida que hacia que sus cabellos se movieran con ritmo al viento y muchas parejas felices y otras con su hijos, era porque en ese lugar Neji le había propuesto matrimonio a Tenten, la castaña se para en seco en el mismo punto en donde le habían pedido matrimonio…**

**-Neji, recuerdas este lugar?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara**

**-por supuesto que sí-dice agarrándole las manos-como olvidarlo-dice sonriéndole**

**-llevamos 2 años de casados y en ese momento mis padre me tuvieron y…-dice la chica acariciándole sus bien formados pectorales**

**-a que quieres llegar?-pregunto desconcertado**

**-bueno-tomo aire-ves a esa pareja de allá-dice señalando a un hombre jugando con su hijo y a una mujer aun lado de ellos**

**-si la veo, que hay con ellos-dice aun dudoso**

**-ves a ese niño?**

**-si, a todo esto que tiene que ver??-pregunto, miro a su Tenten a la cara que estaba completamente roja…el ojiperla lo fue comprendiendo poco a poco y cada vez que lo comprendía mas, su expresión cambiaba a una muy sorprendida-ósea que…tu…nosotros…voy a ser…estas….dios-pas…se desmaya….**

**-Neji!!-dice la castaña alarmada y con una gota en la cabeza, lo demás es historia….**

**Fin flash back……………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Al fin llego al hospital, entro pateando la puerta muy alarmado

-Tenten, donde esta? Donde-entro gritando

-hola muy buenas noches jovencito-dice el mismo recepcionista que atendió a Sakura y a Sasuke

Neji se acerca a él muy impacientado-no acaba de entrar una chica de cabello castaño que está a punto de dar a luz?-pregunto

-tal vez la vi, hay muchas personas que dan a luz el mismo día

-solo dígame si la vio o no?-dijo irritado-y en donde esta?

-de acuerdo, pero está en quirófano, pero necesita permiso-dice, a Neji le empieza a salir una venita en la frente y un tic en el ojo de molestia-solo bromeaba tranquilo amigo, usted es el futuro padre verdad?

-si

-que bien por ti, pero yo no quisiera verla en este momento, cuando entro venia muy enojada y gritaba tantas cosas de un tal Hiuga Neji

-ese soy yo, diablos, por favor dígame donde esta

-no creo que quiera visitas-dice en un tono de superioridad

El ojiperla estaba a punto de explotar de la ira, pero necesitaba verla asi que casi llorando e incado rogo-por favor dígame por favor…..(lo que hace la desesperación)

-de acuerdo, piso 5 sala de emergencia número 6 es to…-pero no logro completar su frase, ya que el usuario del biakugan se fue corriendo dejando solo polvo tras de el-valla que prisa, pero si es un Hiuga pudo haber utilizado su biakugan, bueno, estaba nervios. Reviso sus papeles-o dios parece que me equivoque en piso, bueno que ahí se las arregle jeje

--

Se oían los gritos salir de una sala, mientras todos esperaban a ver que sucedía. Tenten se encontraba dentro de la sala, gritando como nunca y pensando porque Neji aun no llegaba. Afuera de la sala…

-como estará Tenten haya dentro?-pregunto Hinata preocupada

-que no la escuchas-respondió Naruto

-y porque Neji no llega? Ya debería de estar aquí-dice Hanabi molesta

-porque tu lo dejaste ahí tirado a su suerte tal vez sea por eso-respondió el rubio nuevamente, las dos herederas Hiuga solo lo miraban con ojos asesinos, por su ironía que tenía en estos momentos. al rubio solo le salio una gotita esrtilo anime

--

-al fin estoy por llegar-dice Neji corriendo entrando pateando al puerta del quirófano-Tenten-pero se quedo en shock al ver a otra pareja hay-eee….eto…gomen-dice saliendo rápidamente de la sala-_ese idiota recepcionista gay, me dio la información mal y ahora que hago, que hago? ya se biakugan!_

--

-yo lo sabía, no lo iba a tomar bien-dice una rubia llorando desconsolada sobre el rebozo de su amiga

-tranquila Ino, es que es una noticia muy difícil, así que, bueno la tomo mejor que Sasuke

-pero Sakura….-dice entre sollozos, sakura solo le daba leves golpecito en la espalda hasta que…

-miren al fin llego- dice la pelirosa mirando hacia el pasillo

-hasta que apareces eeh!-dice Lee

-apúrate que ya esta apunto-dice Hinata

El chico entro rápidamente y se encontró con una escena que jamás había visto

-Neji-grito la chica feliz

-Amor-el chico corre hacia ella y le da un beso pequeño que ella correspondió muy bien, se tomaron de las manos y………tras una luz segadora, el sonido del llanto de un bebe apareció….la castaña ya estaba relajada, Neji se quedo viendo al bebe que había nacido. El doctor, después de haberle cortado el cordón umbilical y todo eso, lo envuelve en una sabana y se lo deja cargar a su madre

-mira Neji es una niña-dice entre suspiros

-si es hermosa-contesto mientras miraba su hermosa piel pálida, como la de él, sus ojos blancos y pequeños, su cabello castaño claro como el de ella-como la llamaremos?

-….-se quedo por un momento pensando-tu qué opinas del nombre de Usumi

-me encanta, Hiuga Usumi-dice acariciando al cabeza de la criatura y dándole un beso a su amada

--

Neji salió feliz de la sala gritando

-es una niña-todos corrieron a felicitarlo con excepción de Naruto y Kiba

- ha! te dije que iba a ser niña ahora págame Naruto-dice Kiba estirando la mano

-mierda-dice Naruto dándole, con mala gana, un montón de billetes

--

Paso una semana desde que nació la hija de Neji y Tenten, los cuales la disfrutaban con mucho cariño. Pero en cambio de algunos, ese día había sido marcado como el inicio de nuevas peleas para algunos. En la casa de Uchiha, un pelinegro cocinaba para su esposa que aun estaba un poco enojada…

-deja de hacerme la ley del hielo, ya me disculpe si-dice mientras cocinaba...arandanos XD!!

-solo cocina mi omelet con arandanos

-hay solo me hablas para cuando quieres comer algo, pero y que tal si me comes a besos-dijo de manera picara. La pelirosa solo lo miro con ojos asesinos-solo bromeaba si no quieres…jeje- din don! Se escucho el sonido del timbre-pero quien será?-pregunto

-yo abro-dice parándose de la mesa. Abre la puerta y se llevo una pequeña sorpresa-que pasa, que haces aquí?

Después de unos minutos…

-Sasuke!-grita Sakura

-que-responde

-tenemos una huésped…

-Una que-deja de cocinar para mirar quien había llegado-pero tú!! Que diablos haces aquí??

-más respeto por nuestra huésped si…

-hola Sasuke-kun-dice la persona que acaba de llegar-lindo mandil...jeje

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**¿Quién será esa persona que acaba de llegar? Será….**

**Sasuke: deja de dejarlo en incognito me enferma eso**

**Naruto: así es más interesante**

**Sasuke: cállate que a ti no te hace sufrir tanto**

**Naruto: tú crees que cuando te pegan con un bat, te sacan volando por la ventana y te tiene en vela toda la noche por hacer una ensalada con miel no es tortura, pues fíjate que prefiero volver a luchar contra todos los de akatsuki que esto**

**Hinata: Naru-chan! ya no me quiere!! Buaaa TTOTT**

**Naruto: no Hinata perdón….espera te amo0o0!!**

**Io: pobres tontos, bueno nos seguimos leyendo ii no se pierdan el próximo capi: nueva invitada, Ino sigue sentida con al reccion de Sai!! Uuh!! Y sean felices no como estos tipos**

**Naruto y Sasuke: maldita sádica TT-TT**

**XD!!**


	6. PROBLEMAS!

**Hooola!! Arigaaaatooo! X todos sus reviews me encantan, me inspiran muchooo gracias, a… y perdón sii me retrase es que….es que….me perdí en el sendero de la vida!!...**

**Naruto: se ve que se te acabaron las escusas verdad??**

**iio: sii TT-TT!!NO sé qué decir**

**Sasuke: patético…**

**iio: amm****! ****¬¬ iia veremos quién es el patético**

**Sasuke: 0.0! x ke??**

**iio: pues lee y entérate…**

**Sasuke: no vaya a ser….**

**PROBLEMAS!!**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

-a…a….a…a..a! pero que haces aquí?-replicaba el moreno, nada mas eso le faltaba que llegara…-Karin (a que no se lo esperaban XD!)

-que, sorprendido?-pregunto la zorri…digo Karin (jeje XD)-vengo a quedarme con ustedes dos días-eso hiso que al pelinegro se le pararan los pelos de punta y gritara

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Pero ¿porque?-desvía la mirada-Sakura…¿porque? Y Suigetsu y Yugo también?-dice en forma de coro

-no, ¿¡que eres tonto!?-responde Karin

-eso espero…-contesto el moreno con ironía

-mira te explicaremos con calma, sentándonos y tomando un café, te parece!-interfirió la pelirosa, antes de que se complicara mas el asunto

-de acuerdo….-contesto

-perdón por meterme pero sale humo de la cocina-dice Karin señalando el lugar afectado, el pelinegro voltea para encontrarse con, mucho humo saliendo de la cocina

-hay noooo!-corre hacia ella, con un extinguidor….

Paso ese pequeño incidente y Sasuke quedo todo cubierto de espuma. Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, regresó, se sentó en un gran sofá, tenía enfrente una mesita de vidrio, muy bien decorada y enfrente otro sofá donde estaban Karin y Sakura (de cuando aquí tan grandes amigas??)

-muy bien explíquenme de una buena vez-dijo de manera fría el Uchiha

-bien empezare-hiso una pausa dramática, ya que el Uchiha, se le quedo viendo con intriga- me case…(ni eso se lo esperaban jaja)

-te queeeeeee…..-interrumpió el Uchiha después rio descontroladamente, pero la mirada fulmínate de Sakura hiso que callara, se acomodo la garganta y dijo-prosigue

-como decía, me case con Suigetsu-dijo, los dos se quedaron con cara de WTF!?- bueno, bueno, no fue casamiento, pero es casi lo mismo, como decía, el tubo que salir a una misión rara y me dio tanta flojera acompañarlo, así que decidí venir a Konoha y visitar a un viejo amigo, por 2 días…

-no te creo nada-dijo secamente el pelinegro

-pero ¿porque no?-replico

-por qué…-pero antes de que prosiguiera alguien lo interrumpió

-eres bienvenida cuando quieras Karin-chan!!-dijo al pelirosa (dios el embarazo te cambia un buen!)

-pero, Sakura podemos hablar en privado-dijo entre dientes, acercándosele; la tomo del brazo y se fueron a la cocían para hablar (nota: su casa es como la de Drake y Josh, no pregunten), tras unos segundos de que dejaron a Karin sola; volvieron, el pelinegro con una cara pálida y temerosa, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma-bienvenida Karin-dijo con dificultad (¿Qué habrá pasado haya dentro?)

**--**

En otra casa, parece que la pasaban aun más mal que en la Uchiha (y eso es decir mucho), claro se trata nada más y nada menos que en casa de Sai e Ino. Se encontraban acostados en una cama, de su cuarto, pero demasiado distanciados, Sai leía un libro titulado "_como hacer que tu esposa no se enoje contigo"_(típico¬¬). Ino veía su telenovela, pero aun así el ambiente era muy tenso, casi no hablaban y el único que hablaba era Sai, pero siempre salía golpeado o algo así…

-princesa, me pasas el pincel que esta de tu lado-dice Sai con una sonrisa volteándola a ver, la rubia, sin mirarlo y si hacer un mayor esfuerzo, se estira hasta el buro, toma el pincel, y se lo avienta a la cara, golpeando a Sai en la cabeza

-aquí tienes-responde, ya que el pincel le cayó en la cara

-gracias, amor!-dice con su típica sonrisa, una gota en la cabeza y con un chichón (woow lo que puede hacer un pincel…XD! Io quiero uno para así para pegarle a mi novio…¬¬claro cuando tenga, bueno prosigo….)

El silencio domino nuevamente hasta que….

-princesa, le puedes bajar a la tele-dice algo nervioso, pero la reacción de su esposa lo puso aun más nervioso, Ino agarro el control, apago la tele, se paró de la cama y le aventó el control a la 

cara, el cual le pego nuevamente, Ino salió del cuarto echando humos y sin decir nada, tranco la puerta al salir-gracias amor!-dijo el pelinegro con dos chichones, uno en la frente, uno en la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada, después suspiro…

**--**

En la casa Uchiha, había un incomodo silencio, parecía que estuvieran en una campo de batalla esperando a que uno atacara, en este caso a que uno hable…

-bueno tendrán mucho de qué hablar, yo tengo planes, saldré con Hinata y Tenten a comer-interrumpió la ex-Haruno

-pe..pe..pe..pero que! Tu adónde vas? Y porque no me dijiste nada…-replicaba el moreno

-bueno, no sé, te lo dije en la fiesta de Tenten, pero creo que estabas, ebrio!-hiso énfasis en la última palabra-ya me voy bye!-dijo saliendo de la casa (que tendrá Sakura en la cabeza dejando a Sasuke con Karin XB), tranco la puerta

Ahora quedaron completamente solos, pero que tramaba esa mujer, como lo dejaba solo con, con ella, era algo que no entendía y por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no sabia y…

-bien Sasukito-dijo Karin con una voz muy sensual, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, lo que causo un hormigueo en la espalda del Uchiha. El susodicho volteo, para encontrarse una escena ya muy familiar, Karin quitándose sus lentes, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y haciendo una pose de niña inocente

-que…qué diablos te sucede-dice algo nervioso, lo que menos quería era que Sakura entrara por esa puerta y la encontrara haciendo esto.

Karin se le acercaba lentamente, cada vez bajándose más la playera de los hombros, cuando llego hasta el, Sasuke solo desviaba la mirada y repitiéndose en la cabeza "_maldita mujer fastidiosa"_

-que ya no te acuerdas, Sasuke-dice con su voz aun muy sensual

-hm..-fue lo que contesto-creo que estás loca, tu estas con Suigetsu

-eso se puede arreglar en este momento-dice con su odiosa vocecita, agarrándole los hombros al Uchiha, o más bien empujándolo, hasta que cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro

-aaaalejate!!-dijo quitándosela de encima, el pobre salió todo asustado de su propia casa, la chica solo rio levemente, se paro, se acomodo sus lentes, su playera, se dejo caer en el sofá, agarro el control de la tele y la prendió

-al fin paz-dijo, mientras miraba la tele, tocándose su vientre (AA maldita…jeje)

**--**

En la aldea de Konoha, en un lindo restaurante, que tenía unas mesas al aire libre, se encontraba una Hinata, con un vestidito y con una pancita, un poco más grande que la de Sakura, Tenten con una carriola, dentro de ella su bebe, Usumi, la cual dormía muy tranquila, la pelirosa llego hasta ellas y se sentó en una silla

-hola-dijo al llegar

-hola Sakura-chan -dicen, Hinata y Tenten al unión

-perdón por al tardanza es que tuve un poco de problemas con lo de…

-a es cierto y como te está yendo con eso-dijo misteriosa la castaña

-no podría ir mejor-contesto

**--**

Sai se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo ese libro, esperaba que eso si le ayudara para resolver su problema. Leía y leía y no encontraba una buena solución hasta que leyó un párrafo que decía:

"_**Para restablecer el vinculo con tu esposa,**_

_**Es necesario tener una buena comunicación, por ejemplo, **_

_**Hablar del problema con tu pareja"**_

El pelinegro leía y leía nuevamente ese pequeño párrafo, hasta que lo comprendió. Su "princesa" se encontraba en el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión, (una telenovela XD!). El pelinegro baja las escaleras del segundo piso, hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba "su princesa", se sienta a un lado de ella, la rubia pone una cara de fastidio, Sai se va acercando cada vez más y más a ella, hasta que chocaron sus cuerpos, el chico intento abrasarla pero ella lo alejo rápidamente

-amor que te ocurre, no podemos seguir así- decía el pelinegro preocupado

-creo que sabes muy bien porque (si sabe que Sai es muy lento), no entiendes los que sentí-dice con furia, pero un pequeño sollozo se le escapo

-princesa, es que, entiéndeme que es…

-nada de entiéndeme, que no lo comprendes, tu reacción me me…aa, no se puede hablar contigo

-haber, Ino hablemos como…

-aaaa me llamaste Ino y no princesa-dice indignada, mientras sale corriendo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, hasta su cuarto, se escucho un trancazo y que le había puesto una llave, el pelinegro solo se empezó a golpear la cabeza contra una pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente

**--**

Sasuke corría y corría por toda Konoha, no podía perdonarse engañar a su Sakura, aunque en realidad no lo hacía. Después de unos minutos de pensar y correr, paró en seco.

-esperen un minuto, porque estoy saliendo de mi casa gritando y asustado?, la que debería salir de esa casa, es ella-dijo enojado, corrió de vuelta a su casa, a correr a esa tipeja que había entrado. Entro a su casa, pateando la puerta y con furia grito- Karin!!

-¿que quieres?-dice la chica atascada de palomitas, con los pies sobre la mesita de cristal, y un verdadero cochinero a su alrededor

-quiero que te vayas de mi casa pero ya!-ordeno

-pero si Sakura me permitió quedarme, además-agarro el control remoto y apago al tele-que no te gusta mi presencia en tu casa?-dice con su misma voz, toda sensual y recorriendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo (el de ella)

-de verdad quieres saberlo-respondió de manera irónica

-vamos Sasuke-kun, ven hacia mí y bésame-dice muy pegadita a él, su cara la empieza a acercar a la de él. El moreno, se puso nervioso, pero era de esperarse, ahora lo que menos quería es que Sakura entrara y malentendiera todo, pero por ahora, la única reaccione del portador del sharingan, fue alejarla a mas de dos metro de distancia y correr hasta su cuarto…-pobre Sasuke, se ha ablandado…-dijo prendiendo nuevamente la tele y acomodándose en el sofá

Sasuke se acomodo en su cama, ¿desde cuándo le tenía tanto miedo a su ex-compañera?, más bien le tenía miedo a su Sakura, a su carácter, a su fuerza. Después de unos minutos de tanto pensar, se quedo profundamente dormido. Después de unos minutos, sintió que alguien se metía a su cama con él y por unos instantes se había olvidado de la existencia de Karin, pensando que era su amada esposa, se volteo hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con los ojos serrados

-uhy que rico besas Sasuke-kun-dice una voz muy familiar. Al momento de que el Uchiha reconoció la voz, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y al ver quién era, se asusto y del susto cayo de la cama, haciendo un grito muy gracioso, cosa que causo una risa en la pelinegra

-a…que…que diablos vienes?-pregunto sumamente nervioso el pelinegro

-sakura llego, dice que ya esta lista la cena, así que baja-dice parándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

Sasuke aun seguía en shock, pero tenía que actuar normal, para que su esposa, no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho por accidente. Bajo las escaleras de su casa, hasta llegar al comedor, el cual estaba muy bien decorado, tenía un jarrón con flores en el centro y platos muy bien puestos

-_se ve que Sakura está de muy buen humor, creo que hasta velas puso!!-_pensó el pelinegro

-bienvenido, bello durmiente-dice la pelirosa, con una sonrisa. El pelinegro, solo camino hasta ella y le dio un enorme beso apasionado, el cual hiso que Karin hiciera una mueca de asco (tómala zorra mujuju)

-podemos empezar-interrumpió la pelinegra de mala gana

-hai!-contesto la pelirosa y comenzaron a comer…

**--**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sai e Ino, también, se encontraban cenando, claro muy separados uno del otro, en silencio, un gran silencio incomodo, solo se escuchaban los bocados de cada uno.  
-amor, me pasas la sal!-dijo Sai rompiendo el silencio.

Ino solo lo miro fríamente, tomo la sal que estaba a un lado de ella, se la arrojo a la cara, rompiendo el salero y tirando toda la sal en la comida de Sai (jeje pobre)

-gracias amor-contesto el pelinegro con una gota de sangre recorriéndole la cara

**--**

En la casa Uchiha, la cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, solo Karin y Sakura que platicaban con mucho ánimo (si ni yo me lo creo). Paso la cena y todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas (Sakura con Sasuke y Karin en la habitación de huéspedes). El pelinegro siempre estuvo atento toda la noche, vigilando desde su cama algo que nunca paso

**--**

En casa de Sai e Ino…ya estaban en su cama, muy separado, Sai estaba desesperado, ya no aguantaba que se portara indiferente con él, volteo su mirada al reloj digital, que tenía encima de su buro, marcaban las 3 de la mañana

-maldición-susurro, volteo hasta donde debería estar "su princesa", pero solo vio un espacio vacío-¿Dónde está?-se pregunto, dio un brinco fuera de la cama y escucho unos ruidos que beniana de la sala, bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, para encontrarse a "su princesa" sentada debajo del sillón, con una manta cubriéndola por completo y mirando la tele (si una telenovela XD!traumada)-Ino-dijo Sai en voz baja pero audible para la rubia

La rubia voltea la cabeza-que quieres!?-dice de manera fría, regresando su cabeza a la televisión, Sai bajo completamente las escaleras, se sentó junto a su mujer y…

-gomen-dijo en voz baja, pero audible

-¿Qué?-dijo la rubia desconcertada

-creo que si actué de una manera inmadura y te pido disculpas, ¿me perdonas amor?-Ino abrió sus ojos como plato ante esa declaración-_pagina numero 100, capitulo ultimo, si nada de lo que leíste anteriormente funciona, reconoce tu error y todo se solucionara-_se recordó a si mismo

-oh! Sai, perdóname a mí también-se miraron de una manera tan romántica como les permitían sus ojos

De repente un ruido de la tele los hizo que la miraran, era una escena súper romántica, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación (imagínense…)

-que te parece si copiamos un poco de lo que aparece ahí?-pregunto con un sonrisa picara

-me parece extraordinario-dice la rubia de una manera muy sensual

Y entonces………………………………….**escena censurada para menores de edad**……………………………XD!

**--**

Al otro día un albino tocaba el timbre de la residencia Uchiha, pero parecía que nadie le abría, volvió a tocar sin conseguir respuesta, espero, volvió a esperar y volvió a tocar, hasta que se arto y de una patada derribo la puerta, para encontrarse a una pelirosa, en una bata de dormir rosa, a punto de abrir la puerta y con una cara de espanto, porque le paso la puerta rosando.

-oh! Sakura jejeje-dice Suigetsu con una mano en la nuca rascándosela-perdón!-dijo en voz baja

-hola Suigetsu-respondió la ojiverde, apunto de estrangularlo

-¡¿Qué pasa!?-dice el pelinegro bajando de las escaleras, muy preocupado, pero, cuando vio a Suigetsu en la puerta su rostro se ilumino-Suigetsu!! Qué bueno verte de nuevo!-dice corriendo hasta el, abrazándolo

-hola Sasuke 0.ó!-dice el albino todo desconcertado

-vienes por Karin ¡¿verdad?!

-si, supongo! 0.ó, oye Sasuke, como que cambiaste? O estás muy feliz!?

-feliz de verte!!-contesta muy animado

-a si….claro…jeje_ y ahora que le sucede??-_pensó

En eso una pelinegra bajaba de las escaleras hasta la puerta con una enorme pereza

-¿Qué sucede porque tanto escan….-voltea ver hacia enfrente-a eras tú…-dice la pelinegra con pereza-¿pero qué haces aquí?

-la misión acabo así que viene por ti…-contesto

-pero…-iba a protestar pero el moreno se le adelanto…

-bien, gracias por venir, aquí están tus maletas-dice sacando sus maletas (de quien sabe dónde??) y con una sonrisa forzada

-como sea, Suigetsu carga mis maletas, ahora-ordeno, el albino, de mala gana va por ellas y las carga (que obediente)

-no entiendo porque traes 5 maletas si sabias que la misión iba a durar máximo 3 días-reclamaba el albino

-bueno todo puede ocurrir en ese tiempo, o no Sasuke!?-dice de manera sensual

-yo no se nada!-contesto el moreno

-como digas, bye Sakura-dice despidiéndose de ella con la mano

-te dije que no caería-dice la pelirosa entre murmullos

-ya veremos niñita, todavía falta-contesta la pelinegra, también con murmullos y con una vena en la frente

-Karin!-dice Suigetsu cantadito-tus maletas pesan

-a sí, bueno, adiós-dice despidiéndose- te pesarían menos si dejaras esa ridícula espada-dice mientras ellos se van perdiendo entre la gente, solo se escuchaba sus discusiones a lo lejos

-Al fin-dijo el peliengro entre dientes

Sakura bosteza-bueno Sasuke que tal si vamos a la cama-dice de manera picara

-que tienes en mente!-dice con una sonrisa seductora

-no lo sé, tú qué piensas-contesto la pelirosa y……  
**………………………………………………….escena censurada……………………………XD!!...**

**Continuara….**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****.**

**Arigaaaato por leer ii que les pareció eeh!!**

**Sasuke: qué…0.0… y el lemon??**

**Iio: espera iio nunca dije que iba a poner lemon**

**Sasuke: pero….**

**Iio: desespcionado!?**

**Sasuke: si TT-TT!**

**Iio: bueno te contare que paso entre tu y Sakura fueee…..**

**…………………………………………………****.****plática**** censurada****……………………….XD!!...reviews onegaii!!...**

**proximo capi...cena con mis suegros...no se lo pierdan! reviews onagaii!**


	7. cena con mis suegros

**Hoola!!, bueno primero ke nada gracias x los reviws, de verdad me hacen muy feliz son tan lindos gracias y…**

**Sasuke: alto, alto, alto….primero que nada explica tu tardanza ¬¬**

**Iio: mi…tardanza eeh!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬# sii x ke te tardaste tanto**

**Iio: bueno, jaja eto…es una larga historia, lo que paso fue…es que unos extraterrestres me secuestraron ii como en el espacio no hay internet y mucho menos computadoras pues…x eso jeje jeje (risita nerviosa)**

**Sasuke: 0.0! TU CREES QUE ALGUIEN TE VA A CREER QUE….**

**Naruto: wooooow ii ke más pasó….que te hicieron los extraterrestres?!...**

**Sasuke: como sea ¬¬ él es raro…nació al revés **

**Naruto: ¬¬#! Sasuke teme**

**Iio: jeje bueno, este capi se titula…. "Cena con mis suegros" (música de fondo: chan chaaaan)**

**Naruto: nooooooooo0o0o0o0!! TT0TT**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

Naruto se encontraba afuera de la gran residencia Hiuga, la enorme mansión, pero ¿Por qué?, simple ese día era….la cena con sus suegros (música de fondo: chan chaaaann!! Música tétrica), la última vez que vino Naruto a esa casa, fue para decirle a "papi Hiuga" que se iba a casar con su adorada hija Hinata, y la verdad, no fue la mejor experiencia….(fue terrorífica xb!)

Dion-dong…se escucho el timbre de la puerta

_-no puedo creer que este aquí de nuevo, no puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado a esto-_pensó el rubio, con mucho enfado y nerviosismo_,_ voltea su mirada hasta su esposa, que esa noche lucia encantadora-_no puedo creer que me dejara convencer de venir…_

**Flash back…………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Justo en la mañana, como a las 11:00 am, se encontraba un rubio en su casa (su casa como la de, una antigua mansión japonesa, perfecta para la heredera del clan), se encontraba viendo la tele, o eso se ve a simple vista, porque en realidad dormía profundamente, hasta que entro su amada, Hinata**

**-Naru-chan!!-grita con voz chillona, el rubio solo salta del susto, haciendo una pose de defensa**

**-nos atacan!-grito el rubio, alzo la vista-Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?**

**-no amor, tranquilo, me acaba de llegar una carta de mi padre**

**-entonces si es un ataque!-dijo de manera irónica, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón**

**- ¬¬# como decía, llego una carta de mi papa, invitándonos a cenar esta noche**

**-a que bien-dice, prestándole la mínima atención, después analizo lo que dijo-QUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-grito**

**-y eso no es lo único malo**

**-¡¿a no?!-pregunta nervioso**

**-no, mi padre aun no sabe que estoy embarazada-dice en tono bajito, jugueteando con sus dedos, pero audible para el shinobi**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-grito nuevamente-pero llevas 2 meses, como no saben!!**

**-no eh tenido el valor, me da miedo su reacción-dice muy triste y apenada, después unas lagrimas se le empezaron a escapar, recorriendo sus mejillas, como lluvia**

**-aaa…espera no llores-camina hasta ella, la toma de los hombres y junta su frente con la de ella-tranquila, mira….mmm…ya se, se los diremos juntos**

**-¿¡de veras!?-dijo entusiasmada-arigato Naru-chan-se separa de el-bueno me voy arreglando, no sé que ponerme- se va, regresa-que no se te olvide llevar la miel Naru-chan**

**-no amor, no te preocupes-contesta con una gota en la cabeza**

**Fin flash back……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_-es cierto, las lagrimas son mi debilidad, y más de Hinata-_piensa el Uzumaki, con cascaditas en los ojos

Después se abrió la puerta lentamente, con un rechinido perturbador, una luz blanca, segó a la feliz pareja. De esa deslumbrante luz, salió Hiuga Hiashi (**nota**: no sé cómo se escriba), con su pinta de _"papa malo"_, con su traje tradicional, con el seño fruncido y fulmínate

-Hinata, hija-hablo es Hiuga, abrazando a su pequeña-bienvenida

-hola papá-contesto correspondiendo el abrazo

-entra vamos-dice llevándosela dentro de la casa, cerrándole la puerta, en la cara del rubio

- ¬¬# encantado de verlo también-dice el rubio, en voz baja y con ironía

--

En otro lado de la aldea, se encontraba otra feliz pareja afuera de una casa, no tan grande como la "gran mansión Hiuga", pero perfecta para una pareja de ancianos. Si es la casa de…los padres de Sakura (yo solo sé de la existencia de su mamá, pero también pondré a su papá eh!)

-repíteme de nuevo ¡¿porque estamos aquí?!-pregunto, un moreno muy frustrado

-bueno es que, son mis padre y nos invitaron a cenar-dice la pelirosa con un tono de niña linda-y…-cambio su tono a uno muy perturbador-porque si no vamos, yo misma me encargo de matarte

-ok. Ok-dice el pelinegro con una enorme gota en la cabeza

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a una señora, ya mayor, como de unos 50 años, de cabello rosa, de tez blanca, y de unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules

-hooola Sakura, amor-dice muy efusiva la señora, abrazándola (asfixiándola cof cof)

-me…d..da…much…mucho gusto ….ver…verte mamá-dice con dificultad, la mamá, al ver que casi estrangula a su hija la suelta-uff!-suspiro de alivio

-hola Sasuke, yerno-dice también muy feliz de verlo

-hola señora, Haruno-contesto el pelinegro con un poco de cortesía, en si su madre no era tanto problema, solo que era como cualquier suegra chismosa e impulsiva

De la nada, apareció el padre de Sakura, a un lado de su esposa, con un traje de gala, el seño entre fruncido, ojos verdes y no tan grandes, cabello canoso y se veía un poco más grande que la señora

-hola hija-dice de manera fría, abrazando a su hija

-hola papi-contesto la pelirosa, correspondiendo el dulce abrazo de su papa, dejaron de abrazarse

- Sasuke-dice el padre, de una manera aun más fría, fulminándolo con la mirada

- Shoun (Shoun es el nombre de papa de Sakura, sii inventado x mii) -contesta igual que él, de manera fría, se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, en silencio, un silencio incomodo, en realidad, se fulminaban con las miradas, hasta que…

-bueno, chicos que les parece si entramos y hablamos adentro, si!-interrumpió la señora Haruno, los demás asintieron con la cabeza y entraron

--

En la casa Hiuga (ya con Naruto dentro), pasaron a una enorme sala de estar, muy linda por cierto, dentro de la sala estaba, Neji Hiuga con Tenten y su pequeña hija, de un mes, Usumi. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que, no solo Neji tenía unas enormes ojeras, sino también la chica castaña (aunque las de el ojiperla eran más notarias). Ambos esposos (Neji y Tenten) levantaron la cabeza, al notara la llegada de la otra pareja

-Neji, Tenten, hola-dice Naruto de manera, impulsiva. Se acerca a ellos y se les queda viendo sus rostros-valla, sigues con ojeras Neji!

-hola Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan-contesto la castaña, la ojiperla correspondió con una sonrisa y se sentó aun lado de su amiga, Naruto se sentó a un lado de Neji

-sabes, Naruto-dice el Hiuga acercándosele, de una manera muy graciosa, susurrándole algo-yo pénese que la peor parte era el embarazo y no lo es…

-a no!-contesto preocupado

-no, lo peor es… cuando el bebe no para de llorar y se despierta y come cada 3 horas, 3 HORAS….

**Flash back………………………………………………………………………**

**Buuuuuaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaa!! Se escuchan los lloridos, de una bebe en la mansión del genio Hiuga. Mientras que una pareja dormía cómodamente en una gran habitación, con excepción de ese molesto ruido, porque no lo callaban, después el joven Hiuga comprendió que era su bebé, se levanto rápidamente…**

**-te toca-escucho al voz de su esposa, mientras también escuchaba los lloridos de su hija**

**Es Hiuga salió de la cama, algo molesto-mujeres-mascullo, llegando al cuarto de su bebe intentando calmarla**

**Fin flash back……………………………………………………………………………………………..**

-va…valla, eso sí que suena… difícil-dice algo atónito-_por suerte a mi todavía me quedan 7 meses, claro si salgo vivo de esta cena-_piensa mirando como entraba el Hiuga mayor, ósea "papá Hiuga"

-disculpen, chicos-interrumpió el Hiuga, todos voltearon a verlo-ya podemos pasar al comedor, acompáñenme-dijo caminado en dirección al comedor, que estaba en la siguiente puerta, los demás lo siguieron.

El Hiuga mayor espero aun lado de la puerta a que todos entraran. Después de que entro Neji (de penúltimo) paso él, serrándole la puerta, detrás de él, en la cara, nuevamente del rubio, dejándolo afuera

-gracias por tomarme en cuanta, señor-dijo con un tic en el ojo, y una venita resaltada en su frente

--

En la casa Haruno, se encontraban en una salita, tomando el té, estaban acomodados así: en un sillón estaba, Sakura y su mamá, en el sillón de aun lado estaba Sasuke, solo, una mesita enfrente de madera y en el de enfrente estaba el padre de Sakura, en un sillón individual el cual fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke a más no poder, pero el Uchiha no se quedaba atrás, el tenia que destacar su orgullo, devolviéndole las miradas acecinas, mientras el silencio prevalecía…

-hay Sakura que bueno verte a ti y a tu Daisuke…-decía la mamá de Sakura

-es Sasuke mamá-contesto la pelirosa

-hay cierto, perdóname Soske-dice devolviéndole una mirada de disculpa al Uchiha

-mamá…-refunfuño Sakura

-era solo una broma, y bueno que nos cuentan, como te ah ido con tu embarazo, amor-dice la madre, muy sonriente. El padre de Sakura estaba tomando su té y cuando escucho eso, casi se ahoga-¿estas bien amor?

-si…perfectamente-dice de manera fría- y dime Sasuke, ¿qué haces en estos días?, espero que no estés haciendo misiones, dejando a mi hija sola…

-no se preocupe, Shoun-dice fríamente, remarco el nombre-le eh pedido a Tsunade-sama, que me de estos meses, para cuidar de ella, además, las misiones que hago son pequeñas, son de la academia ninja-el padre de sakura quedo boquiabierto, pero logro disimularlo, claro fulminando al yerno con la mirada

-que les parece si pasamos al comedor, la cena ya esta-dice la madre de Sakura, interrumpiendo los asesinatos visuales

-buena idea mama, nos siguen, Sasuke…papá-dice de una manera tan dulce, que ni el padre y mucho menso Sasuke, pudieron negarse

Ya en el comedor, todos disfrutaban de la cena (bueno al menos dos de ellas), ya que los otros dos, solo se la pasaban mirándose fríamente, buscando un pretexto para mirarse más feo, o barrerlo con la mirada. Mientras que la madre y la hija, compartían y hablaban de muchas cosas,

-hay hijita, que bueno que te quedaste con él, el chico rubio era muy escandaloso-dice la madre de Sakura, en un susurro, pero audible para todos

-MAMA!-dice interrumpiéndola

-¿Qué dijo..?0.ó-pregunto el Uchiha

-nada-contesto, muy nerviosa la ex-Haruno

-recuerdo esa noche, ya hace muchos años, cuando el te vino a dejar después de una misión y se be…

-MAAAMA!!-interrumpió de nuevo, pero ahora mas enojada

-¿Qué paso…?0.ó-pregunto, nuevamente el Uchiha

-nada… amor, oye ¿Qué te parece la sopa? Sabe muy buena ¿no?-dice más nerviosa

-si está muy buena-contesto algo desconcertado el Uchiha

-si jeje, _esta va a ser una larga noche-_pensó Sakura

--

En la gran mansión Hiuga, se encontraban cenando (ya con Naruto dentro), comían en silencio, bueno Naruto y _"papi Hiuga"_; muy a veces el rubio participaba en la plática, pero cada vez que participaba, el Hiuga mayor lo miraba con el biakugan activado, diciéndole con la mirada _"te matare si dices algo", _eso hacía que el rubio se asustara y callara

-amor, tengo que ir al baño-dice la Hiuga, parándose de la silla

-te acompaño-dijo el Uzumaki

-creo que ella es perfectamente capaz de ir sola-intervino el Hiuga mayor

-no pienso entrar al baño con ella-contesto algo irritado-tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto

-mi hija no me oculta secretos, si quieres decir algo dilo enfrente de todos-contesto de una manera muy fría, después hubo un silencio de desafío, Hinata se puso pálida

-bien…se lo diré Hinata esta…-pero antes de que continuara, la peliazul le puso una mano en la boca con fuerza, para luego hablar

-jajaja-hiso una risita nerviosa-creo que si necesito que Naruto me acompañe…eto… ahorita regresamos-dice jalando al rubio pero tapándole la boca, mientras el rubio alegaba con Hinata, algo que ni se le entendía

Hinata entro con Naruto al baño, le puso seguro a la puerta y quito su mano de la boca de Naruto

-pero ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-pregunto muy enojada

-eto…Hinata estamos en el mismo baño tu papá se va a molestar-contesto el rubio

-no me importa eso, estuviste a punto de decirle a mi papá que estaba embarazada…-grito un poco la Hiuga

-shh! Hinata te van a oír- decía el rubio calmándola-además el se va a enterar tarde o temprano

-prefiero tarde

-no podemos estar así, escondiéndonos en los baños para hablar de esto

-es que… ¡no entiendes como se va poner mi padre cuando se entere!

-sí, lo sé… pero, para eso somos esposos-dijo el rubio muy dulce, Hinata abrió sus ojos como plato-te apoyare en todo, no lo juramos- alzo su mano izquierda enseñando su anillo de 

compromiso, que tenía algo escrito, Hinata se observo su mano izquierda donde ya hacia su anillo que decía _"ahora somos uno_", se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza

-arigato Naru-chan!, te amo-contesto la ojiperla entre sus brazos-ahora volvamos con mi padre para decirle todo

-no creo que lo necesitemos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto asustada la ojiperla

-abre la puerta y lo averiguaras-contesto el rubio, Hinata aventó a Naruto y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, para ver a su padre mas pálido que nada, estético y con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían

-pa…papá!-dijo tragando saliva, después desvió una mirada acecina hasta su esposo-Naruto, tu sabias que estaba afuera, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-bueno eto…es que tu no….

-¡tu!-lo interrumpió el Hiuga, Naruto trago saliva al escucharlo-¡TU TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJA!-grito el Hiuga, acercándose, peligrosamente al rubio

-espere…tranquilo, yo… yo….ella me obligo- dijo, señalando a la Hiuga

-Naruto-refunfuño la Hiuga

-no me importa ¡NO TE PERDONARE!-el Hiuga mayor corrió hasta el rubio, con el biakugan activado, y con una peligrosa mano en forma de yuken y…….

**…………………………****escena extremadamente violenta para escribirá o leerla xD!...**

-parece que tu tío ya se entero de lo de Hinata-decía una castaña cenando aun lado de sus esposo, en el comedor

-si eso parece-contesto el ojiperla

-¡¡_no, espere lo siento!!_-se escuchaban las suplicas del rubio

-¡_NO TE PERDONARE JAMAS!-_se escucho el grito del Hiuga mayor

-_¡PAPA! Déjalo- _ordenaba la ojiperla

-_¡NUNCAA!-_grito el Hiuga, después se escucho un grito aterrador, de Naruto

-Neji, si siguen gritando así, van a despertar al bebé-dijo la castaña

-déjame yo me encargo-dijo el ojiperla, se levanto de la silla y fue hasta donde estaban peleando

-_¡se pueden callar! Que no ven que mi bebé duerme-_se escuchaban los gritos de Neji

-¿_¡TU SABIAS DE ESTO VERDAD, NEJI!?-_grito "papi Hiuga"

-_no yo no sabía nada_-se defendió

-¡_ENTONCES… LAAARGOOO!_

_-¡hai!-_dijo el ojiperla para luego salir corriendo del lugar y llegar con su esposa

_-¡NOOO! NEJI NO ME DEJES…!AAAAAAH!!-_grito el Uzumaki después de recibir otro golpe

-y bien ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto la castaña con ironía

-fue inútil-contesto, luego siguieron comiendo

--

En la casa Haruno, se encontraban terminado de cenar. El padre de Sakura, empezó a alardear, de algunas hazañas que hacia cuando era joven y algunas que había hecho en este momento, su esposa lo miraba con asombro, Sakura solo sonreía y Sasuke tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro

-_si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que escucho esas historias, seria millonario-_pensó el Uchiha

-y yo ayude mucho en la 3ra guerra ninja, junto con Yondaime claro y también….-comentaba el padre de Sakura hasta que fue interrumpido

-bla…bla..bla…. ya cállese de una buena vez, no le creó un una sola palabra, ni siquiera a participado en toda la estúpida serie….-interrumpió el Uchiha

-valla el señor Uchiha Sasuke ha hablado…-dijo con soberbia

-sabe que, ¡ya me arte de todos esto!-grito, después gruño ferozmente y en un instante el sello maldito se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, hasta formar la segunda faceta del sello, sus "alas" (o no sé si sean manos, las coas que le sale en la espalda) empezaron a destruir el comedor, con cuidado de no tocar a Sakura

-AAAAH!!-grito la madre de Sakura- Soke se convirtió en un¡¡Travesti!!-el Uchiha desvió la mirada hasta la señora

-tú, maldita mujer fastidiosa, sufrirás-camino hasta ella, hiso unos sellos y de su mano derecha salieron relámpagos, haciendo un ruido como a mil pájaros-¡CHIDORI!-su voz se escucho como gruñido, y su mano, (la del chidori) la implanto en el estomago de la señora

-pero ¿¡pero qué es lo que te sucede!?, idiota, prepotente-dijo el padre de Sakura perdiendo los estribos

-¡usted ya me tiene cansado!, esta misma noche se reunirá con el 4to Hokage…-grito con ira, creo nuevos sellos y nuevamente de su mano salieron rayos, corrió hasta él y encajo su mano en el 

estomago, gritando nuevamente-¡CHIDORI!-después de que el señor Haruno cayo aun alado de el, el sello desapareció por completo

-Sasuke-grito al Haruno

-Sakura yo…gomen, pero es que…-la pelirosa le puso un dedo en la boca, en señal de que silenciara

-no digas mas-dijo con voz sensual-me encanto lo que hiciste, por qué no, aprovechamos la ausencia de mis padres y vamos a su habitación

-uuh! Hoy estas de traviesa ¿verdad?-pregunto con lujuria

-tú solo sígueme-dijo con su misma vos sensual

Sasuke la siguió, traviesamente, subieron las escaleras de la casa de los padres de Sakura hasta que llegaron a su cuarto, que era muy grande por cierto, la cama estaba en medio de la habitación. Sakura se aventó a ella, esperando a Sasuke y una voz que no era de ella lo interrumpió "estas escuchando" decía esa voz "ya se tiene que ir son las tres de la mañana" decía la misma voz "soske levántate" esa era otra voz, después recapacito y todo se le nublo, hasta que volvió a tomar forma. Era el comedor de la casa Haruno

-Sasuke, amor-decía la voz de Sakura

-eeh! ¿Qué…que pasa?-pregunto todo desconcertado

-ya es hora de que nos vallamos-respondió la ex-Haruno

-a si, perdón- se levanto de su silla y camino hasta la puerta de entrada, con una mano sujetando la de Sakura, los padres de ella los escoltaron a la salida-_que triste que ya no tengo el sello maldito TT-TT ¡maldito Itachi!_-pensó el Uchiha

-adiós vuelvan pronto-gritaba muy efusiva su madre-adiós Daisuke

-es Sasuke mamá-grito Sakura a lo lejos

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, espero que les haya gustado, si lo sé el capi estuvo muy largo, pero no podía cortarlo sino, no iba a estar completo**

**Sasuke: hay una cosa que no me quedo claro en todo esto**

**Iio: en que nunca voy a poner un lemon contigo y Sakura**

**Sasuke: ¬¬# no, otra cosa**

**Iio: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Sasuke: el nombre de la madre de Sakura ¿Cuál es?**

**Iio: es tu suegra no tu adivina**

**Sasuke: amm ¬¬#**

**Naruto: otra cosa más…el primer flash back duro mucho y en realidad fue mientras abrían la puerta… no lo entiendo**

**Iio: si Oliver Atom, saltaba por la pelota haciendo una chilenita, y se quedaba en el aire todo el capitulo recordando su vida ….. ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer eso? eeeh!!**

**Naruto: eto….cierto…jeje**

**Iio: bueno dejando este tema de fuera, en el próximo capi: muchas cosas cambiaran, todas la parejas se van de día de campo, ¿que pasara? Y lo más importante Tsunade-sama tiene algo que decir a todos ¿qué será?...bueno reviews onegaii!! Plis…biie nos leemos en el otro capi!! n.n!**


	8. dia de campo, dia de sorpresas

**Hoooola muchas grasias x sus reviews e verdad wooow me emociiono mucho ii perdónenme x la tardanse, de verdad los ciento es que…no tuve mucho tiempo en mis vacaciones lo juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer…  
sasuke: espera**

**Iio: que**

**Sasuke: no vas a dar escusas raras, como que unos vaqueros locos te secuestraron, o te perdiste en Marte por ir a comprar un helado?**

**Iio: eto…. ó.0 no….sasuke te drogaste?**

**Sasuke: nooo…pero siempre dices algo raro no se….estas rara**

**Iio: es que este capii esta llenos de sorpresas…Demasiadas….inimaginables**

**Sasuke: mmm¬¬ iia empesaste…te preferiia como antes**

**Iio: ¬¬ baka….iio ke te iba a dar un aparte romántica ahora te la kito…**

**Sasuke: ke noooo TT-TT**

**Iio: iia ke me lo pides llorando te dare una parte bonita**

**Sasuke: yo no lloro…**

**Iio: seee ¬¬u bueno….este capi se titula….(tambores) ¡Dia de campo, dia de sorpresas!**

**...**

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, perfecto para un día de campo o ir a la playa, perfecto para una cita romántica, para salir con tus amigo, para resumir hermosa y perfecta para hacer todo, excepto para quedarte encerrada en tu oficina, organizando papeles, misiones, la aldea…si me refiero a la Godaime, que a veces rogaba por ir a apostar nueva mente

-Tsunade-sama-llamo Shizune entrando a la oficina de la Hokage, la susodicha solo levanto la mirada, esta ocupadísima, tenía el escritorio repleto de papeles y cosas, hasta comida había

-¿que sucede Shizune?-pregunto algo irritada

-llegaron más papeles, los de la aldea de la lluvia piden ayuda y los feudales de fuego necesitan mas jounins para…eto…Tsunade-sama ¿me está escuchando?-pregunto viendo a la Hokage dormir sobre su escritorio

-¿qué?… así que, de algo sobre un pastel ¿no?

-no¬¬u ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-pregunto algo preocupada

La Hokage le dio la espalda a la pelinegra para dirigir su mirada a la ventana, al hermoso día que desperdiciaba en su oficina, suspiro, luego volteo a ver Shizune, que la seguía viendo con cara de intriga….

-bueno…supongo que es hora de escoger un sucesor-dijo mirando la montaña de papeles que tenia

-¡Qué!...pero… ¿tiene a alguien en mente?

-por supuesto que si, es alguien que conocemos perfectamente

-usted habla de…-la Hokage solo se limito ah asentar con la cabeza-pero en este momento está en un momento muy difícil…y… ¿no es muy joven? Además los ancianos no creen que lo aprueben

-pero de que estás hablando, los ancianos ya murieron ¿no?

-no siguen vivos….

-maldita sea ¿cuándo se van a morir esos odiosos ansíanos?, bueno ese no es el punto, además el 4to Hokage tenía 23 cuando lo nombraron Hokage y no te olvides que Naruto es su hijo

-si tiene razón, hablando de Naruto y de los demás…. ¿Dónde están?-pregunto la pelinegra

-les di el día libre-contesto sin mucho interés

-¿! Que hiso que!?-pregunto muy alarmada

-tranquila hoy no hay tantas misiones-a Shizune solo le empezó a temblar el ojo de la ira, viendo tantos papeles que tenia Tsunade en su escritorio-esta bien, si hay mucho trabajo, pero hoy es un día hermoso ¿no?

-sí lo es-concordó la pelinegra-pero ese no es una escusa Tsunade-sa….

-está bien Shizune, al rato los alcanzamos para el día de campo

-¡si! Un día de campo-grito alegre-es decir ejem-se acomodo la garanta-no es el momento…

-te mencione que ahí va a estar Yamato…

-voy por mis cosas-pronuncio saliendo rápido de la oficina

--

Mientras tanto en el parque de Konoha, un lugar enorme, lleno de césped, árboles y demás; nuestros jounins se preparaban para hacer su día de campo, la primera pareja que llego fue la de Sasuke y Sakura, ya que la pelirosa había planeado todo (junto con las demás mujeres)….

-repíteme de nuevo ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer un día de campo?-pregunto el moreno

-hay Sasuke que aburrido eres…es para divertirse y convivir con nuestras amistades

-si ya lo se…pero ¿Por qué te comprometiste a que íbamos a comprar todo?

-bueno no todo, solo algunas cosas

-sí, díselo a mis manos-dice sosteniendo 10 bolsas en cada mano llenas de cosas

-hay Sasuke no seas débil-el pelinegro la fulmino con la mirada, lo que mas odiaba era que le digieran débil, la pelirosa lo noto y fue caminado lo más rápido que pudo, hasta el-no lo siento, perdóname-dice abrazándolo, el pelinegro solo soltó las bolsas y le correspondió el abrazo

-oye hace mucho que no me abrazabas-dijo el moreno

-me perdonas-dijo subiendo la mirada, quedando con la intensa mirada del moreno

-no lo se, si me das un beso lo considerare…-dijo algo pícaro

-ash…eres imposible….pero-la pelirosa se alzo en puntitas para llegar a los hermosos labios de su perfecto esposo, besándose con una gran pasión que dejaba ver lo mucho que se amaban

-¡iu! Papi que ascou, se los dan pior que los tuyosh-se escucho la vos de un niño de 3 años y los Uchiha se separaron al instante

-Hey Senji no digas eso…-contesto una rubia, que llevaba de la mano a su pequeño hijo de 3 años

-pirdon-contesto arrepentido, el niño que también rubio, muy lindo, aunque sus cejas eran un poco grandes, la señora una chica joven, rubia, de tés blanca y unos enormes ojos cafés

-bien dicho…Senji- dijo el padre levantando el pulgar

-gracias papi-dijo imitando la pose de su padre, la pareja Uchiha solo los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-eto…hola Lee-san, Kaede-san Senji-chan-dijo la pelirosa interrumpiéndolos

-a…hola Sakura-san, Sasuke, ¿son los únicos? Pensé que íbamos a llegar tarde-contesto el cejotas

-no al parce solo somos los 5-contesto el Uchiha

-no ahora somos 8-se escucho al inconfundible voz de la castaña acercándose con su esposo Neji y su linda hija, Usumi

-Tenten, Neji hola-dijo la pelirosa emocionada

-¿trajeron las bebidas?-pregunto el moreno

-si, aquí las traigo-contesto el Hiuga señalando la bolsa que tenía en una mano (ha bola de alcohólicos¬¬)

-bueno vamos a instalarnos bien, mientras llegan los demás, les parece-dijo el cejotas

-¡hai!-contestaron todos al unión

Empezaron a acomodarse, pusieron un mantelito de cuadritos en el césped, una canasta con comida en medio, junto a una hielera donde estaban todas las bebidas, algunos sacaron unas sillitas; Neji y Tenten trajeron otra manta un poco grande para poner a su bebe con todos sus juguetitos; Lee le trajo unos kunais a su hijo para que practicara en un árbol

-oye Lee ¿no es muy pequeño para usar Kunais?-le pregunto la castaña

-de que hablas tiene todo el poder de la juventud…-contesto mientras se maravillaba con cada lanzamiento de su lindo hijo

-claro ¬¬u!

-¡hola! Chicos-se escucho la voz inconfundible del rubio-perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que Hinata…

-hay Naruto no seas exagerado, solo te hice que llevaras unas cositas…-dice viendo como cargaba una enorme mochila

-creo que tu eres la que exagera con tus antojitos…-dijo entre dientes

-Sakura ¡hola!-grito al ver a su amiga sentada en una cómoda sillita

-hola Hinata, pero que bien te vez-contesto muy alegre-

-gracias tu también te ves muy bien-contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto el rubio se les acerco al pelinegro y al castaño…

-trajeron las "bebidas" ¿verdad?-pregunto

-oh! Claro que si-contesto el pelinegro

-yeah!

-hola chicos

-hola Sai-contestaron al unión

-y… ¿donde está Ino?-pregunto el rubio

-esta con las chicas-contesto señalándola, ahora Ino tenía una pequeña pancita, y lucia un bonito vestido corto-es tan linda

-si?! ó.0 creo…-contesto el rubio

-hola enamorados-dijo otra voz

-shikamaru, que bueno que te apareces-dijo Sasuke

-pensaba no venir, porque me resultaba problemático, pero…-dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo al cual tenía cargando a una hermosísima bebe, rubia (color de pelo de su mama) y de ojos negros, aparentaba un año-esta niña no se quedaba callada en casa… ¿porque me toco niña? son tan problemáticas…-se quejo

-ya ves la ironía de la vida…-dijo Kiba atrás de él, acababa de llegar

-hola Kiba-dijo Shikamaru sin necesidad de voltear

-¿dónde está tu esposa?-pregunto el rubio

-con todas las escandalosas mujeres, como está embarazada, no deja de oler cosas que no huelo yo…eso es prácticamente imposible

-Sakura tiene una fuerza sobre humana, dime que no es imposible en este mundo-comento el Uchiha, todos asentaron con la cabeza

-hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron?- se escucho una voz, todos voltearon para encontrarse con

-¿Suigetzu?-preguntaron al unión, el susodicho solo sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el Uchiha

-venia de pasada y los vi en el parque con comida y dije ¿Por qué no darles una visita? Y aquí estoy-contesto el albino

-chicos ¡ya vénganse a comer!-se escucho la voz de la pelirosa llamándolos. Los chicos acudieron y se sentaron en círculo, sobre el mantel tableado, algunas recargadas en sus respectivos esposos (Naruto y Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Sasuke y sakura) y otros solo se tomaban de la mano. Comían tranquilamente…

-Shino ¿me pasa la sal?-dijo el rubio-espera cuando llegaste

-desde que tu llegaste…-contesto pasándole la sal (valla ni yo lo vi…XD)

-oye Sakura ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- pregunto Karin, con una voz de amabilidad, demasiado notable

-como…mm…4 meses-contesto-eso me recuerda, Sasuke mañana vamos al hospital

-¿¡a donde!?- pregunto desconcertado

-al hospital-afirmo-va mis rayos-x, o prefieres valla sola-eso lo puso a pensar un poco, después recordó al recepcionista

-olvídalo yo te acompaño

-¡arigato!-contesto maravillada, después siguió comiendo, pero se escuchaban el sonido de una persona comiendo con mucho ruido-Karin…puedes comer bien!-dijo irritada

-si Karin acabamos de comer hace una hora-dijo Suigetsu con tono de reproche

-sí pero tengo hambre y todo aquí luce delicioso-contesto mirando toda la comida, para después seguir comiendo

-¡hola!

-Tsunade-ova-chan-dijo el rubio mirando a la recién llegada-¿qué hace aquí?

-bueno era un día hermoso y decidí salir y los vi y me dije porque no irlos a saludar y aquí estoy ahora

-se ve que tu y Suigetsu se pusieron de acuerdo para dar la misma escusa¬¬-dijo el rubio

-a con que aquí están…Hola Suigetsu, Ka… ¿karin?-dijo viéndola comer como muerta de hambre

-ho…sha…-se escucho de los labios llenos de comida de la pelinegra, Tsunade la miro muy fijamente, la examino su comportamiento y todo

-Karin-dijo la Hokage atrayendo su atención

-¿Qué?-contesto

-me podrías acompañar tantito-se paro y le dio una señal a la pelinegra de que la siguiera la cual la capto a la segunda

Caminaron unos metros lejos de los demás, el silencio prevalecía entre todos, intentando escuchar su conversación (bola de chismoso) , intentaron representar sus movimiento, Tsunade primero la examino, después con su mano derecha, acumulo una cantidad de chacra y la puso en el vientre de Karin, una sonrisa se presento en la cara de Tsunade y depuse le susurro algo al oído

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-se escucho el chillido de la pelinegra

Después regresaron, todos siguieron comiendo como si no les importara lo que acaba de pasar, algunos se lo imaginaban y otros no entendían (Suigetsu y Naruto)

-bueno ya regresamos-dijo la Hokage, que tomo su lugar, sentándose a un lado de Sakura y Sasuke, Karin regreso a un lado de Suigetsu, sin decir nada, cosa que le sorprendió al albino

-tengo que preguntar o me vas a decir-dijo Suigetsu agarrando un vaso de agua

-ok…-dijo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se quito los lentes y lo miro sonrojada, mientras el albino lo veía con cara de ó.0! . Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio para esperar la repuesta de Karin, el viento soplo muy fuerte-bueno yo…yo…yo…

-AAAH! Karin va a tener un bebe punto.-dijo Tsunade desesperada al ver que no decía nada, todos se quedaron con cara de ¿¡0.0!? mas que nada el albino

-jejeje…jejeje….jajajaja….-dio una risa nervioso el albino-es mentira, eso le pasa por comer mucho, deja de alucinar Karin que casi me la creo…jeje…jeje-todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¬¬ (baka) –es verdad…

-si baka, no voy a mentir con eso-contesto Karin molesta

-es que una vez me lo dijiste y le dijisteayugoquetesiguiralacorrinete….-lo dijo tan rápido y nervioso que no se le entendió nada

-¿Qué?

-te apuesto que se desmaya-le susurra Kiba a Naruto

-yo apuesto que sale corriendo-contesto, sacando dinero de su cartera

-jeje…jeje…-pas! Se desmayo

-¿Suigetsu?-dijeron todos al unión mirando al desmayado, después abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo con las manos en el cielo y gritando

-ese idiota…-se paro furiosa de su lugar, después lo empezó a perseguir-vuelve aquí baka…porque siempre tienes que hacer tus ridiculeces-todos los miraron perseguirse con una enorme gota en la nuca…

-bueno y ¿quién gano?-pregunto el rubio

-no lo sé…-contesto-yo gane ya que se desmayo primero

-sí pero fueron como 5 segundos, eso no es un desmayo-replico el rubio

-dejémosle en empate-dijo el castaño

-vuele como…a quemado, como a un pez quemado…-dijo la esposa de Kiba

-por enésima vez no vuele a….no espera ahora si vuele-voltearon a ver a todos lados después se encontraron con una escena, que hiso que les saliera, nuevamente una enorme gota en la nuca, claro era Karin quemando a Suigetsu con el "Katon"

-¿desde cuando aprendió Karin a hacer el Katon?-se pregunto el pelinegro

-ah!-dijo la Hokage atrayendo la atención de todos-antes de que se me olvide, Naruto

-que quiere-dijo sentado, mientras que su linda esposa, se encontraba sobre el recargada en su pecho

- quiero que vengas a mi oficina terminado, tengo que decirte algo

-claro-contesto dudoso

El sol se puso sobre el horizonte, cambiando de color el cielo, a un naranja claro, diciendo que ya estaba por obscurecer…

-creo que ya es tarde y esta refrescando mucho, Neji es hora de irnos

-claro-dice levantándose, ayudándole a parar a la castaña que tenía en brazos a la pequeña bebe

-si también nosotros-respondió Shikamaru, levantándose

Todos se empezaron a despedir, se empezaron a ir a sus casas…

-espera Naruto acompáñame a mi oficina

-deje dejo a Hinata y voy…-contesto

-y ¿ahora que hiciste Naruto?-le susurro la Hiuga

-no se TT-TT-contesto con cascaditas-pero debe de ser algo muy malo, para que me llame personal mente

-más vale que llegues temprano por que necesitamos terminar algunos planes para el bebe ok

-está bien…está bien…solo serán unos minutos-le prometió

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, excepto un rubio, que después de dejar a su mujer se fue a la oficina de la Hokage, entro con mucha pereza

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-ova chan?, le juro que yo no lo hice….-dijo el rubio desculpandose

-tranquilo Naruto, no has hecho nada-suspiro-¡_este chico!_

-bueno entonces que sea rápido, Hinata me dio su lista de antojos y no tengo idea de que sean espinacas a la "_graude"_, me puede decir ¿qué es eso?...o si es comestible porque…

-shh! Naruto, ¡cállate tantito!, tengo que decirte algo importante

-impor…tante- repitió confundido

-si-se acomodo en sus silla, sonrio mientras cerraba sus ojos, después los abrió firmemente –hable con los ancianos y…

-que ¿aun no se han muerto?-interrumpió

-NO AUN NO Y ¡DEJA DE INERRUMPIR!-grito-como decía, creo que es hora de elegir un sucesor, eh checado el expediente de todos los jounins con mayor potencial para ser Hokage, en especial el tuyo y…creo que tienes todo para ser el 6to Hokage…

-espere….eso quiere…decir….que…voy….voy….

-si en efecto, felicidades eres el 6to Hokage…-repitió con alegría, la cara de sorpresa del rubio hiso que riera un poco, mientras que Naruto seguía en shock, no lo comprendía, no lo entendía, pero aun así sin entenderlo, el Uzumaki solo sonrió

**Contiinuara :)**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Hooooola!! Bueno espero que le haya gustadoeste capii ii tuve ke poner a Naruto de Hokage, es mi sueño verlo asi x fin, ii como toda la serie era de ke Naruto se iba a convertir en Hokage, teniia que darle su primer objetivo…**

**Sasuke: hola de que hablas**

**Naruto: a….a…a..a…**

**Sasuke: ke tiene este?**

**Iio: pronto te enteraras…**

**Bueno reviiws plis, onegaii iio se ke kiieren dejar uno….siii muajaja…**

**Próximo capi: niño o niña la decisión final, el nuevo Hokage no dejen de leer plis ******


	9. niño o niña? la desicion final!

**Hoooooooooooola!!!! Jeje como están espero que bn, perdón por olvidarme de este fic, se me fue horrible la inspiración!! Jeje …pero es ke mugres vaqueros australianos que se me cuestraron, por 4 meses!!**

**Sasuke: maldita…estás diciendo la verdad?**

**Iio: si sasuke que me cres metirosa ¬¬ (cof cof)**

**Sasuke: si**

**Iio: a ke viene todo esto…a iia se kieres lemon verdad? **

**Sasuke: ¬//¬**

**Iio: ja ps te pondré en este capi!!**

**Sasuke: de veras (todo ilusionado)**

**Iio: no ¬¬ mujuju!!**

**Naruto: i a mi…**

**Iio: no¬¬**

**Naruto: TTOTT**

**Iio: bueno dejando a estos dos de lado, los dejo con este capi que se titula…**

**¿niño o niña? La decisión final**

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba con todo se esplendor, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, la gente pasaba como siempre a hacer su misma rutina, pero esta vez una parejita hacia algo que ya se había hecho rutinario estos últimos meses, ir a al hospital. Pero porque, simple hoy se iba a decidir el futuro bebe Uchiha, ¿Sera niño o niña?...

-ya quiero que lleguemos al hospital, me muero por saber que me digan que es una hermosa niña, del mismo cabello que su mare, ojos color esmeralda tez blanca y muy hermosa-parloteaba ilusionada la pelirosa

-oye y ¿ahí donde quedo yo¬¬?-dijo enojado el Uchiha

-pues…en la contribución…

-jaja que graciosa…¬¬ ¿Por qué estas tan empeñada que sea una mujer?

-por que si fuera hombre saldara igual de horrible que su padre-_que mentira la verdad me enamoraría de mi hijo y por eso…_

Sasuke se limito a responder, siguieron caminado en silencio, después llegaron al lugar temido…si el lugar donde al Uchiha se le iba el dinero así de rápido, y no era una plaza ni ropa sino el lugar de… ¡¡la comida rápida!!

-no-susurro el Uchiha deteniéndose

-¿nani?-pregunto la pelirosa

-hoye amor…que tal si jugamos a un juego, el primero que pase esta zona sin respirar gana

-aaa…-dice emocionada, después le da el golpe de su vida-baka, no tengo 5 años, vamos a pasar como dos enamorados y punto…-empezó a olfatear algo-mmm…-saboreo-huele muy bien-corre a donde provenía el aroma

-¡¡nooo!!-grito el Uchiha agarrándola de la mano-vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra cita

-pero tengo hambre…podemos ir por un poco de lo que vede ese señor…-dijo de la manera mas hermosa y tierna que ni el mismo Uchiha Sasuke se pudo negar

-aa-suspiro rendido-desacuerdo pero solo eso

Media hora después….

Salieron del lugar temido, Sakura iba adelante muy feliz con una bolsa de dulces y atrás el Uchiha con 18 bolsas de comida…

-vamos Sasuke vas muy lento, vamos a llegar tarde…-grito la pelirosa

-lo bueno es que se me acabo el dinero antes, lo malo es que cambio mi reloj por esos estúpidos dulces que valen menos que un chicle¬¬

-¡Sasuke! ¡Apresúrate que llegamos tarde! –grito de nuevo al pelirosa

-hai…hai…mandona¬¬-dijo corriendo hasta llegar a la altura de su esposa, la pelirosa lo volteo a ver y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa muy caracterizada en ella, el Uchiha la contemplo por unos segundos y también le devolvió la sonrisa-_pero aparte de eso…yo la amo…-_pensó

----------------------------

-¡¿dónde estará?!-se preguntaba un ojiperla, cambiando por toda su casa, por lo que parecía estaba muy preocupada, alarmada, desesperada, irritada…no sabía que sentir, le había prometido que vendría después de que Tsunade le dijera unas cosas…pero no había llegado ni a dormir-¿Tsunade-sama lo habrá encerrado por una locura que hiso? O tal vez… ¿se quedo con Tsunade-sama toda la noche y… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!, no tranquila Hinata...tran…quila…Naruto es muy…no pudo…por que yo…simplemente… ¿o si?

Se escucha la el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Hinata corre desesperada a la puerta y observa una cabeza amarilla entrar en la casa…

-¡¡HINATAAAAAA!!-entro gritando

-que Naruto no grites ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- dijo la ojiperla guardando la calma. El rubio se le acerco tan rápido como pudo y la brazo-¿pe…pero que te sucede?-dijo aun mas desconcertada, no entendía el por qué. El rubio dejo de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos color perla…después la volvió a abrazar…

-Naruto ya dime que te sucede-dijo disgustada la Hyuuga quitándose los brazos de sus esposo-no entiendo nada, primero no llegas a dormir, después vienes y me abrazas como si nada…yo…yo no entiendo-dijo con sollozos

-Hinata…no… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te abrazo?-dijo desconcertado

-no baka…se…se…se…que me…engañas con…con otra-dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas

-¡¿engañar?! 0.0, estas…digo no…amor es solo que Tsunade me mando a llamar por que…

-¡ya se que te mando llamar baka…!-dijo interrumpiendo a su marido

-¬¬deja que termine-a la ex -Hyuuga no le quedo nada más que asentar-bien…Tsunade me mando llamar por qué….

----------------------------

Llegaron al prestigiado hospital de Konoha, que por alguna extraña razón está lleno, los doctores y enfermeras iban y venían con mucha rapidez, era un manicomio total. La pareja no pudo ignorar lo que ocurría, aun así caminaron al donde se encontraba la recepción la cual esta bacía…

-emm…disculpen ¿hay alguien ahí? Venimos a una cita…-llamo la pelirosa con gentileza, pero su pregunta no fue contestada, el hospital estaba hecho un caos-disculpen hay alguien…-la chica empezaba a desesperarse, estaba siendo ignorada y eso no lo iba a permitir-¡OIGAN!-grito

-a…gomen gomen Sakura-chan, es que estamos muy atareados y parece que nos falta personal, desde que dejaste por estos momentos el hospital ya no es lo mismo-se escucho al vos de aquel recepcionista que Uchiha Sasuke tanto odiaba

-enserio perdón pero hay personas que son demasiado sobre protectores que no me dejan salir ¬¬-dijo fulminando al pelinegro, el Uchiha solo se hiso el de los oídos sordos

-ten cuidado con ese tipo de hombres celosos y sobre protectores, luego se terminan acostando con otras tipas por falta de seguridad-susurro como una mujer contándole el chisme a otra, pero muy audible para el pelinegro, que no le quedo más que darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a el rubio

-dinos de una buena vez donde está la sala de los ultrasonidos-dijo acabando de darle un muy buen gancho izquierdo al recepcionista

- cuarto 57 b en el segundo piso TT-TT-contesto con un chichón en la cabeza

-bien vámonos-dijo agarrando de la muñeca a su Sakura

-espera-interrumpió la ojiverde-quisiera saber ¿por qué hay tantos heridos? ¿Qué paso?-el Uchiha no hiso más fuerza para jalarla, el también estaba intrigado en el saber él porque. El recepcionista no respondió en seguida, hiso un gran silencio, tal vez un poco dramático

-en una misión mandaron 10 jounins y 5 chunins, de los cuales solo regresaron 3 están en casi buen estado pero los demás sus cuerpos están completamente destrozados, quemados, a punto de fallecer. La misión fallo pero aun desconocemos el caso…y con eso de que Konoha piensa cambiar de Hokage…

-espera-interrumpió el Uchiha-¿Hokage? ¿Quién va a ser?

-mmm…gomen gomen pero es secreto, bueno creo que se tienen que ir, el ultra sonido no estará abierto por mucho tiempo así que adiós adiós-dijo despidiéndose, la pareja desconcertada se despidió igual-a espera Sakura-chan, puedes venir tantito-la ojiverde acato a la orden pero el Uchiha no se quedo atrás y lo siguió-asolas ¬¬ -pero el no desistió

-Sasuke…solo será un momentito si-dijo poniendo esa mirada color verde, a la cual no podía negarse, le sonrió como siempre lo hacia

-de acuerdo-el pelinegro se alejo de ellos y agudizo el oído para poder escucharlos, pero fallo

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo después de ver que su esposo estaba a una distancia que no pudiera escucharla

-es sobre esa misión, parce que Tsunade planea mandar al uno de los mejores escuadrones ANBU para esa misión…

-sí y el punto es….

-en ese escuadrón esta el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke y hay aun muy pocas posibilidades de que salga con éxito, yo que tu no me soltaba de mi esposo porque sino…

-basta…-lo paro-obviamente no sabes de quien estás hablando, es el mejor jounin de aquí y el ultimo Uchiha, yo confío en él a y gomen pero me tengo que ir adiós-dijo esto último para darle la espalda y partir con su amado…

-¿que te dijo?-pregunto al momento que llego Sakura junto a el

-que…que si tu morías que no me preocupara que él se quedaba con migo XD

-¡_MALDITO RESEPCIONISTA GAY!-_pensó el Uchiha con ojos de fuego

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala indicada, esperaron unos minutos a que los atendieran y Sakura discutía de el hecho de por qué una niña sería mejor bebe que un niño, el Uchiha solo la miraba con cara de ¬¬, pero prefería no discutirle nada, de por sí ya era muy obstinada y con el embarazo aumentaba a mil…

-disculpen, Uchiha Sakura-llamo la enfermera

-hai-contesto

-perdón por hacerlos esperar pasen por favor

-hai-dijo nuevamente

La pareja paso a un cuarto que tenia de letrero, afuera, ultra sonido. El cuarto por dentro era pequeño, tenía una cama individual donde se colocaban las futuras mamas, aun lado unos aparatos muy extraños, la pareja suponía que era para las los ultrasonidos, había una silla con un lindo escritorio enfrente, con algunos libros y retratos encima…

-muy bien, por favor señorita Uchiha pude acomodarse en la cama-le dijo la linda enfermera a la ojiperla

-¿Quién yo?-aun no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran señorita Uchiha, para ella aun era algo nuevo pero le encantaba ese apellido, soñaba con llevarlo desde pequeña, desde que lo vio por primera vez-ah si, gomen jeje-la Uchiha se acostó en la cama indicada por la enfermera, mientras Sasuke la seguía, la ayudo a subirse a la cama y esperaron las instrucciones de la enfermera

-bien por favor puede descubrir su estomago-dijo amablemente, la pelirosa hiso lo que se le decía y se subió su playera color roja, en si su pansa no era tan grande (era mucho más pequeña que la de Hinata)-bien ahora le aplicare este gel-dice frotándoselo por todo su estomago-ahora fíjese en la pantalla por favor-dijo la enfermera, la pareja acato la orden, mientras la enfermera pasaba por el estomago de Sakura un aparato extraño; rápidamente apareció en la pantalla unas figuras extrañas que solo si entrecerrabas los ojos podías verle bien la figura de que era

La pelirosa no lo podía creer, ahí está su bebe, aun no lo podía distinguir bien pero ahí estaba, era tanta su filicidas que no pudo contener los sollozos y las lagrimas. Le pelinegro la noto, el también estaba tan feliz al fin sus sueños estaban por cumplirse, restablecer su clan y hace feliz a la persona que más ama. El Uchiha tomo de la mano a su esposa, la cual lo correspondió apretándola

-parece que va a ser un bebe muy sano, tienes sus dos piececitos, sus manos-dijo señalándolo en la pantalla que contemplaban muy de cerca la pareja-y parece que ya está definido su sexo-después de ese comentario la habitación quedo en un silencio perturbador, ¿Cuál iba a ser la respuesta?....

-_niña, niña, niña, niña,_-pensaba Sakura

_-niña por favor que sea niña o Sakura me mata-_pensaba con desesperación el moreno

-bueno su bebe va a ser…-hiso una pausa dramática, al Uchiha se le salían los ojos de la desesperación-el heredero o heredera del clan Uchiha va a ser…

-¡¡solo dígalo!!-grito el Uchiha

-de acuerdo tranquilo…va a ser….un hermoso y a puesto…niño…-dijo la enfermera

-¡_NOOOOOOOOOO!-_pensó el Uchiha

-¡siii! Un niño, ¡¡un niño!!-grito la ex –Haruno. El Uchiha cayó en forma anime-que bien yo esperaba un niño con tantas ansias…

-pe…pero… amor ¿no querías una niña?-dijo el Uchiha recuperándose de la caída

-¡que! ¿Una niña?...claro que no mejor un lindo y hermoso hombrecito…sí que guapo va a estar-dijo la pelirosa fantaciándo…

-sabe señor-dijo la enfermera acercándosele al moreno-su esposa tiene un severo cambio de personalidad-dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

-jaja…no solo está embarazada…-contesto el moreno

-espero que esa actitud no se le quede para siempre-comento la enfermera

-¡queee! Eso se puede

-claro claro, pero no garantizo nada…

-Sasuke-llamo la pelirosa muy demandante

-hai-contesto muy firme

-es hora de ir de compras, buscaremos accesorios y cunas y ropa y y…-ahora lo decía en tono muy meloso

-cuanto está segura de que se le quede esos cambios de bipolaridad-le susurro el Uchiha a la enfermera, mientras Sakura seguía mencionado cosas con corazoncitos en los ojos

-solo 40%-respondió

-¡¿Qué está loca?!-grito eufórico

-hey que tanto se están diciendo…-dijo Sakura señalándolos con el dedo

-nada… solo comentábamos cosas sobre el embarazo-respondió el moreno

-bueno Sasuke hay que celebrar, tu pagas…-dijo saliendo del cuarto muy feliz

-sí, oye espera con qué dinero-dijo el Uchiha siguiéndola

------

-no puedo creerlo-dijo una ojiperla muy impactada, se tapo la boca de la impresión, no sabía que hacer, al fin el gran sueño de su amado está siendo realidad y con la llegada de su o sus nuevos bebes no podía mejorar, pero por alguna razón le empezó a preocupar todo esto, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El rubio solo contemplaba, no sabía si de un momento a otro se iba desmayar, pero estaba preparando para eso. Naruto miraba como a su esposa se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas y una pequeña callo humedeciendo sus mejillas, el rubio solo sonrió y con el dedo pulgar le quito la lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha

-y ¿cuándo te van a proclamar Hokage?-pregunto al ojiperla

-mañana por la tarde…pero hay un pequeño inconveniente-la ojiperla la miro con duda-ha habido muchas bajas por el norte de el país así que la Hokage necesita que mi escuadrón y yo vallamos a averiguar-la ojiperla puso una cara de tristeza-pero tranquila, no creo que ballamos por este mes, será hasta el siguiente, claro si no pasa nada antes-el chico analizo sus palabras y se tapo la boca

-¿algo malo?

-no, no, no ,no jeje jeje nada nada…no pasa nada….jejeje-contesto nervioso

-a…bueno tengo muchísima hambre, quisiera un poco de ensalada, con tomate miel y peperoni…-el rubio puso una cara de asco-¿algun problema ¬¬?

-no para nada en seguida te la preparo…

-¡si!....espera…mejor vamos a comer ramen-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-hay que celebrar…-el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso

-¡ok!-grito muy energético-¡Ramen Ichiraku! ¡Yeah!

------

Al otro día toda la aldea estaba reunida, algunos sabían porque, otros se preguntaban, pero eran pocos; reunidos todo enfrente del edificio de la Hokage, hasta arriba se encontraba la susodicha, con Shizune, y atrás de ellos algunos ninjas mas…

-¡es tiempo de presentarles al nuevo Hokage…!-grito la rubia para llamar su atención, detrás de ella apareció una sombra amarilla, que solo uno pudo ver, de esa sombra salió Naruto mientras la Hokage le ponía el gorro del nuevo Hokage, dándole la capa y todo lo demás- ¡Uzumaki Naruto!-después de escuchar ese nombre toda la aldea grito emocionada, todos felices, era un timpo de paz en Konoha, uno que sería muy largo, o eso pensaban todos, ya que la felicidad estaba por acabarse, pero por ahora disfrutarían este momento…

**Hola perdón por cortarlo ahí pero es que el otro va a estar mas largo ii este iba a estar incompleto jeje….le juro que no me tardare en seriio….es to se me paso ii**

**Sasuke: calla escusas deja de hablar por eso nadie le este fic…¬¬**

**Iio: ke cruel eres…ii nisikiera me felisitaste**

**Sasuke: por que estas embarazada!! 0.0!!**

**Iio: no idiota ¬¬ fue mi cumple…!! n.n **

**Sasuke: sii hace un mes¬¬**

**Iio: peor no em dijiste nada!!**

**Sasuke: si lo hice de que tu te hayas golpeado en la cabeza con un espejo para ver si pasabas al ptro aldo todo por ver la de "espejos siniestros" i no te acuerdes cuando te dije "felicidades" no es mi problema**

**Iio: diablos 0.0 cuando hise eso**

**Sasuke: cuando no ¬¬ como sea…en lo que eiia se acuerda…**

**Iio: no te robe mi línea!!! Gracias por leerlo ii gomen enserio gomen por la tardanza!!! Me odiio por eso**

**Sasuke: iia somos dos**

**Iio: ¬¬ como decía espero sus reviews plis mil besoootes e cuidan nos leemos en el próximo ya que…los adelantare un poco…**

_**-te quedaras con todas las mujeres embarazadas a tu cargo ya que los demás se fueron a una misión**_

_**-¡¿Qué diablos?!**_

**Biie biie **

 **reviews onegai!! Aa si me kieres ayudar para ponerle el nombre al hijo de sasuke ii sakura acepto cualquier sugerencia …. **


End file.
